Parallel Hardships
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: My first fic without my characters. Danny is suddenly transported to another world similar to his, only things are different, Dangerously Different. Chapter 16 added. Sorry for the long wait!
1. The Dagger

Parallel Hardships

By, Cassie Buttelman

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, they belong to Butch Hartman.

Rating: PG

Chapter 1

An older man sat on his throne in a room shrouded in darkness. The only light came from torches on various places in the room, and the man's fiery red eyes. The room itself was vacant of any life and perfectly calm, despite what was happening behind the four walls. The man lied back in the chair in a lazy manor. He loved to be the ruler of this world. Yet something was still missing, something he was afraid he could never get back, unless he stopped the rebels. He sighed softly at the horrible day of disappointments he had.

The large empty room seemed as still as a graveyard until a loud knock came from the doors in front of the man. He raised his red eyes up lazily to the two doors, his face contorted in a fierce scowl.

"Who dares interrupt me!" He bellowed as his hands clenched the sides of his throne until his knuckles were a ghostly white. He was ready to take out sweet rage on the person who opened the door, until he saw his son's face behind it. At this, his features relaxed as did his form. He once again sat in a lazy manor on his beloved throne.

"Ah, son, come in come in!" he greeted in a more friendlier tone.

His son snorted as he made his way into the room. "Thought I was the maid?" he said in a rather smart alack way.

"Something like that." The father waved his hand dismissively to his earlier actions. "So, what is the news my dear boy?"

"The rebels of course are fighting back, but I have more news father." His red eyes flashed with triumph as a wicked smirk appeared suddenly on his face. "He's coming."

The king sat straight up in his chair and gasped. "You mean to tell me that it is going to work?"

The teenager nodded. "Yes, just as the seer saw it." He floated in midair effortlessly and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Perfect." The man smiled, showing his vampire like teeth. "Soon, I will have everything." With that, he let out a loud diabolical laugh that echoed throughout the castle……

"Oh come on! Cant one ghost be easy?" Danny Phantom sighed, exasperated as he dodged another attack from a ghost scorpion that was causing major chaos at Amity Park. Danny had a long day and was getting tired of fighting all these ghosts constantly, his green eyes narrowed in anger and he concentrated, his hands started to glow a bright green color and soon formed plasma in his palm. The green against the white of his glove sent off a lime green tinge to everything and everyone around them.

The scorpion that was already totally green itself didn't seem phased. It locked its blood red eyes on Danny and pulled its tail back to attack again.

Danny clenched his teeth tightly and threw back his hand, ready to throw the blast.

At the same time, both launched their weapons foreword at each other, a green acid type liquid came out of the scorpions tail and was headed straight for Danny, meanwhile, the scorpion saw Danny's plasma blast headed straight for it.

One was hid badly, so badly it fell to the ground and closed its eyes. It was the scorpion.

Danny had barely dodged the hit, but he was spared from being hurt from this fight for now. He steadied his breathing and looked down at the two figures who stood up from their hiding spots. Both looked relieved to see that Danny was unharmed. He floated down and landed between his two best friends. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Wow, that was a close one man." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are alright Danny." Sam sighed.

"Don't worry Sam, you know me." Danny gave her a wide grin, then took the thermos from Tucker and sucked up the ghost into it, then put the lid tightly back on.

" I wish there was a way for me NOT to fight that ghost again." Danny closed his eyes and felt a rush go through him as the two whitish blue rings appeared at his midsection, then split going opposite sides of each other. His suit instantly transformed back into his jeans, shoes and white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle. His snow-white hair turned pure black. When he opened his eyes they were no longer a ghostly green, but a calming blue.

"Ditto Danny, but until your parents come up with a way to stop ghosts from coming through, we don't have a choice." Sam said.

"Boy you're a real spirit lifter." Tucker said sarcastically.

Sam gave him her trademark glare.

Danny gave a small laugh at Tucker and Sam. They were both his best friends, but were as different as day and night. For instance, Sam was a vegetarian Goth who always seemed to be a bad mood, until you really got to know her. Once in a while Danny would see her smile, but she mostly had this sour mood to her. Tucker however, always found an opportunity to shout out a wise crack even in the most dangerous situations. He also was a meataholic so he and Sam had battled quite often about that one. Yet both were there when Danny needed them. He felt so lucky to have them as friends, especially in a time such as this. Ghosts seemed to be popping up everyday now and Danny was already weighed down with fatigue of normal ghost fighting, school, Dash and his parents. "Invisio-Bill" was still not cleared of any of the charges he was slapped with when Walker turned the town against him. It seemed everything was against him lately and he was just getting so tired of it. Thinking of sleep made him blink and look at his watch, his calm expression turned to one of fear and dread. "Oh no! I'm late!" He cried as he grabbed his nearby backpack and started to run at a high speed to his house, leaving a very confused Tucker and Sam.

"I gotta go bye guys!" He yelled as he disappeared from view. Both looked on as he ran away.

Sam was worried about him. He was working himself to death, he didn't tell her that, but she saw it around his eyes, where dark circles were easily seen. Even his manner had changed, he was no longer as cheerful or calm about everything, and this worried her. Not only for his physical help, but now for his mental.

Tucker was worried about Danny too, but he also had a feeling that Danny could handle this. They had been through harder scrapes than this and Danny always pulled through. Tucker knew Danny was strong, he only hoped he was strong enough to survive a few more weeks of ghost attacks, Dash attacks, Lancer attacks and parent attacks. He shook his head of the thoughts and turned to Sam who was still staring out.

"Lets get home Sam, I'm freezing out here." Tucker hugged himself as he realized the temperature had dropped further than before, the later it got. Sam blinked, then turned to Tucker and nodded.

They walked toward their houses, some feelings still echoing through their heads.

Danny had made it thirty minutes after his curfew, he smiled nervously at his parents who were standing at the door as they saw him run up. Both had stern looks on their faces, and Danny had a sinking feeling nothing could even get him out of this one, even when Jazz walked over and intervened with some physiological mumbo jumbo that neither he or his parents really understood. Well, at least that his father didn't understand at least.

"A month!" Danny yelled unbelievingly.

"Mom, dad, wouldn't be a week more appropriate for just missing curfew?" Jazz interjected.

"Yes Jazz, but his teacher called, Danny's grades are slipping quite dramatically." His mother explained.

Jazz opened her mouth to speak, but Danny cut her off. "It's okay Jazz. Look, mom, dad, you have to trust what I am doing outside there is important, to everyone." Danny looked at his mother through her goggles. "Even if I cant tell you what it is, you wouldn't understand. But, if this is my punishment, fine." He ran up to his room without another word and slammed his door behind him. He sighed and slumped back against the door. He was staring at the floor with unblinking eyes, thinking what a mess his life was. His black hair drooped over his eyes, which was exactly his mood, his blue eyes had darkened, of the thoughts he had. He never let pressure get to him like this, but now that it was boiling over, he couldn't help but want to scream. He was sick of everyone treating him like a freak, like a villain.

Why can people hate each other without a real reason? That question rang through his mind.

"Maybe I should stop." He muttered. "If I do, then I'll go back to normal. Let my parents and Valerie handle the ghosts, I quit." He slumped down on his bed and closed his eyes. But as he did, something poked him in the hip, quite badly too. He rolled away instinctively from the pain and lifted his head to look at what caused the unnatural pain.

Where he was lying was a dagger. When he processed this, he jumped up and away from the sharp object, then when his heartbeat slowed down, curiosity got the better of him and he looked at it. He picked it up slowly and looked at it with detail.

The dagger itself looked brand new, but it also could have looked like it came from the middle ages. The handle had two red gems on opposite sides of upper part of the handle. The handles color was a dark red itself, but almost a pitch black red. It also had silver strands woven neatly down the handle's frame on both sides and Danny felt his throat tighten as he held it longer and longer. He looked at the back and saw something written on the bottom of the handle. It was letters. D.M. He blinked at them with interest. Then he turned it back around. His eyes roamed over the sharp blade, that had some sort of inscription on it. He narrowed his eyes to read the writing.

_"Cross thy passage to lives unknown."_

As he said the last word, Danny felt himself start to feel hot all over. The glowing blade in hands started to vibrate and glow a golden bright color. Danny's eyes widened as the world around him began to spin, he looked around in fear as the world he once knew disappeared into a yellowish light. It felt as if he was spinning rapidly, yet he couldn't have been, he was still standing in the same place!

He closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't get dizzy, though he felt himself about to lose his lunch anyway.

"Help!" Danny cried as the light began to get brighter and brighter, but Danny knew deep inside, no one would.


	2. Into the Unknown

Chapter 2

Danny didn't remember becoming unconscious, but apparently he had during the time he was in the swirling vortex. For he was just waking up, trying to remember the last thing that had happened. His eyelids refused to open but he knew he had to get up. He somehow forced his body to cooperate and his eyes opened slowly. He first saw the sky, as one often does, lying on the ground. It was not the normal blue, nor was it black or gray with storm clouds. The sky was no normal color. There were threatening looking clouds, but the whole sky was a hideous dark red. The clouds were not normal either; they were the darkest black he had ever seen. When he saw the unfamiliar surroundings, he instantly tensed and sat straight up in a hurried manner. What he saw before him, suffocated him from the inside. The area around him was demolished. Buildings were torn down, ones that weren't, looked like they had been through a war zone. Everything looked as if it had been scorched, as if by a terrible fire. He also saw streetlights and cars that looked as if a tornado had been present. Everything was in shambles, but Danny defiantly felt like he knew this place. He slowly got to his feet and his blue eyes scanned the area for anyone. There wasn't a single human, animal or plant in sight. Danny gazed down at his clothes and realized that dirt and pieces of the decaying tar was on his pants and shirt. He knew the sidewalks and road itself hadn't fared as well as everything else around him. The ground had remnants of holes, holes that could only come from a bomb explosion. That was Danny's conclusion.

He slowly started to walk through the dead city. Every step he took, there was a new sound, smell, and taste to everything around him. The city reeked with a sickening order of gas, trash, and decay. It was so powerful he could taste it. Random smashes, shrieks and alarms filled the air as he walked. He swallowed hard and wished at that moment that this was all a dream.

Then, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened in a horror that was so extreme, he felt like his eyes would just fall out of their sockets. He felt his body give a violent gasp, then shudder as he felt a cool breeze drift behind him, his sloppy black hair waved over his face in a fluid motion as he continued to stare at the sight before him. It was his house.

"Is he here?" the man asked the red eyed teenager as he entered once again. He didn't look too happy.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we got the wrong one." The boy answered.

"What!" the man bellowed, his face contorted in rage.

"Yes, it was Danny, but not the one we expected." The teen sighed and gazed out of the nearby window at the demolished city.

"Get him." The man ordered.

The boy blinked and looked up at his father. "What? But that's-"

"Don't question me! You will be fine." The large man handed the red-eyed teen a wristwatch. "This will protect you."

The boy nodded slowly and turned and walked out of the room, without so much as a bye.

The man stood worriedly at the window. The plan had somehow gone wrong. The dagger was not supposed to go to THAT Danny.

He had to capture that Danny before the others got to him first.

He would not let this opportunity slip away. His hand grasped the windowsill and he clenched it tighter and tighter until he heard a snap. He looked down and noticed he had broken the wooden windowsill.

He smirked, and brushed his splintered hands on his suit. Pain made him feel better, more relaxed. He made his way to the throne room and shut the door behind him. He once again sat on his throne and put his hand on his forehead, thinking of what he would do next, and what the rebels would do also.

The house looked terrible. Large chunks of it were missing from its structure, and the Fenton Works sign that had once shone so brightly, now was barely hanging onto the form of the house and was covered with rust and dirt. It no longer was lighten up, for electricity seemed to have disappeared from this place a long time ago. Danny realized, this was Amity Park. Or what was left of it.

Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. All of which were panicked thoughts each of its own telling Danny to get the heck out of this place. Then he thought of his family, his friends. What had happened here! Did he go through some sort of time loop? Was this his future? He was on the verge of collapsing; this was all too much for him to take at once. His hands met an old piece of metal, as he tried to steady himself. He looked down at what he was leaning on, and saw a mailbox, old and rusted, but he could still make out the last name written on it. Fenton. He sighed and stood back up straight again. A sharp pain entered his leg. He winced and instantly threw his hand into his nearby pocket, and pulled out the knife that had sent him here. He stared at it in shock. His blue eyes locked onto the knife and his fingers once again traced over it. He didn't know when, or where he was, but he knew he had to make this thing take him back. He recited the writing on the blade once, then twice, he began to get frustrated when nothing happened. He sighed and hung his head and held the dagger limply in his hand. Then, something happened, but it was nothing he expected.

"Don't move." A voice hissed. Danny instantly stood frozen. He took a shaky breath and turned slowly around.

The figure held a gun to his face, but it was no ordinary gun, Danny guessed it was filled with some sort of ectoplasm since it resembled something like his fathers gadgets. When his eyes wandered to the person holding the gun at him, Danny almost chocked on his own tongue.

"Tucker?"

His own best friend had a look of distaste as he continued to point the gun at Danny. His clothes were tattered and his glasses looked as if they had been broken and mended multiple times. He had a scar around his eye, which resembled a crescent moon. His beret was gone and replaced with a black baseball cap that was on backwards. He also had a belt around him, filled with many weapons.

"Don't move, I will shoot you." Danny couldn't believe his ears, this was not the Tucker he knew.

"Tucker! Its me! It's Danny! Please, put the gun down." Danny kept his focus on the gun, pointed so close to him.

" I know who exactly you are, Masters." Tucker growled, and seemed to get angrier at Danny.

"Masters! Where?" Danny looked around frantically for Vlad, only to come back to meet Tuckers aggressive eyes, staring right at him.

"Me! Tucker my name isn't Masters, its Fenton! Danny Fenton. Tucker what happened here? Is everyone all right? Mom, Dad? Jazz? Sam!"

Tucker stared hard at Danny again. "You should know what happened here, you did this! You did this to everyone! You will not fool me like this again!" Tucker looked as if he was going to pull the trigger.

"No Tucker! Wait! It's really me, Danny! I don't know where I even am! I'm not from this time, all I remember was lying down in my bed thinking about how hard everything was, then, I found this knife and said the words on it and here I am! Please Tucker! Please you have to believe me!" Danny looked at his friend with his ice blue eyes.

Tucker's eyes seemed to soften a little, but he still held the gun towards Danny. "Prove it. Prove you aren't him."

"How?"

"Transform."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. Two white rings appeared around his center and separated, one levitated above his head, the other gravitated to the ground. In place of the white shirt and jeans, was a black and white hazmat suit and snowy white hair. When he opened his eyes, they were a lime green. He stood in front of the gun, not moving a muscle.

Tucker's eyes widened when Danny was done. He lowered the weapon almost instantly. "You really aren't Danny Masters."

" Of course not! I would never join Vlad! Tucker what's happened here? I'm so confused."

A nearby noise startled Tucker, he quickly glanced over his shoulder, then grasped Danny's arm and pulled Danny to a darkened alleyway.

"We can't stay here, it's not safe. They have spies everywhere." Tucker whispered, dragging Danny into the alley.

Danny followed Tucker without hesitation, but still thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. He couldn't be in the future, Tucker looked around the same age Danny left him last night. But he looked so different, so much more….angry. That was never a word Danny would have thought for Tucker. Everything here seemed different, almost as if, he was in another universe. A world like his own, only in this one, things were much different. Too different for Danny's liking.   
Finally Tucker and Danny came to a sewer manhole, Tucker removed the lid and slid down it easily, Danny hesitated. Where was Tucker taking him? Tucker stuck his head out and looked at Danny with a annoyed face.

"C'mon Danny! We don't have time for this!" Tucker pulled Danny down into the sewer with him. When they both jumped down into the ankle high sewer water, Danny felt himself start to gag a little.

"Oh, gross!" He cringed as Tucker turned on a flashlight. He was smirking.

"Betcha never thought this is where you'd end up at the end of the day, huh?"

"Defiantly not." Danny once again walked next to Tucker as he walked down the sewer passageway.

"Tucker? Where are we going?" Danny asked, curiously. Though the light was dim, he could see his friend's face formed into some kind of sad smile. Then he answered with one simple word.

"Home."


	3. Another World

Chapter 3

Home? That's where Tucker was leading him? What kind of home would be here in a sewer? Danny could barely speak as Tucker turned from him and shined the bright flashlight ahead of him and started to walk down the tunnel to the right of him. His focus seemed constant; he wasn't easily detoured as the Tucker he knew. And that scar on his face…

Danny followed Tucker through the dank tunnel that reeked of rotten fruit. He secretly pleaded that the strange substance he was trudging in wouldn't seep through his boot to his exposed feet. It was harsh enough he was being forced to walk through the most disgusting place he could have ever imagined, but he also had no idea where he was and seemed to become more confused by the minute. This place was all familiar, but different at the same time. The images of Danny's house flashed through his mind once again as he walked like a zombie behind Tucker. Danny had to find out where he was, and how to go back to his own home. Home, that's a word Danny hadn't thought of intently in a long time. It seemed when you don't have it you think about it constantly. His jaw clenched at the thoughts that were spilling through his mind at a rapid pace.

Would he ever find his way home? What if Tucker couldn't help him? His parents and Jazz might have already found out he was missing, and after his cold words towards his parents, a pang of guilt clutched his insides. An hour. He had been here an hour already and he was panicking. He shook his head clear and focused on Tucker before him. Tucker walked like he had where Danny was from. His stride was relaxed and almost taunting. One hand held the small metallic flashlight in front of him; the other held the gun that was pointed at Danny minutes ago.

He couldn't help but be curious about what happened to this place. He knew he should just stay out of it and try to find a way home, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for the pain he saw in Tucker's eyes. And what Tucker called him, "Masters", as in Vlad Masters? That was the only one he knew that Tucker could say in total anger and disgust. But strangely Tucker's eyes had remained on Danny.

A pain sliced through his brain which caused him to close his eyes and stop for a second.

Tucker sensed Danny's sudden halt and turned slightly with a questioning look. At least that hadn't changed; Danny thought inside with a smirk, then the pain intensed. He felt himself involuntarily twitch, which Tucker instantly noticed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Headache." Danny answered with a weak grin.

Tucker blinked, then smirked and nodded. " I think we have something for that at home, come on. Were almost there." With that, Tucker once again turned his back to Danny and walked towards his destination. Danny awkwardly followed, trying to clear his mind so the pain would cease. When that failed, he bit his lip and tried to talk to Tucker.

"So, um Tucker?"  
"Yeah?"

"What, What happened here? I mean, this isn't how Amity Park was…before.."

"Before you got zapped here?" Tucker finished for Danny, his hands now resting on his hips with flashlight and gun.

Danny reddened nodded, embarrassed that he might have asked the wrong question.

Tucker sighed. "Ill explain everything when we get back, its still not safe down here."

Danny nodded again, as if understanding Tuckers worry.

"C'mon, there are others who might explain things better as well." Tucker continued to lead Danny through tunnels and passageways, finally both ended up at a dead end.

"Uh, now where?" Danny asked as Tucker inspected the stones on the wall. It was all made of bricks, with cement holding each together. This was much different than the structure of the past tunnels. He hadn't noticed the change until he saw the dead end. He now looked around in wonder at the structure. This place seemed almost untouched from the outside world. No destruction, no ruin, it seemed perfectly intact, as if it was recently built.

He heard a grinding noise behind him and turned sharply to where he last left Tucker. Three random stones were pushed inward within the dead end wall and the wall started to vibrate. Suddenly it seemed to pull apart and slide into the walls next to it almost as if by magic. Where the dead end wall used to be, there was now light streaming into the dark and dirty sewer and onto Danny. It made him close his eyes tightly from the over exposure to bright light He opened his eyes slowly and his eyes seemed to focus almost immediately.

And he didn't like what he saw.

"I can't believe it." The red eyed boy muttered. He had long since tried to follow Danny and Tucker through the sewer, but got hopelessly lost in the process. He kicked himself mentally for not being careful and knew that his father would not be pleased that the rebels had taken Danny first. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked down, an unpleasant look crossing his face as he realized what he was standing in.

"Yuck.." he muttered, floating above the mixture of deadly human toxins and let the liquid roll off his shiny black boots. He quickly shook both legs in such a fashion that looked like he was doing some type of exotic tribal dance, or the hokey pokey. Finally, when he was satisfied that they were as clean as he could get them, he floated and phased out of the sewer to the above ground. He sighed and let his whitish red hair fall over his eyes, dreading to face his father. He really believed he could get that Danny in time. He clenched his black gloved hands and suddenly looked up at his father's castle. His eyes narrowed. They would find a way to bring the other Danny to their side. He would finally have a brother. It was lonely being at the top, betraying everything and everyone that he knew. But he still believed he had made the right decision. He shrugged his past off, but still felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Fortunately it had lessened. It was worse a year ago. He had hated himself then. But his father was there for him, he believed in who he was, even when everyone else betrayed him. Visions of the past spiraled through his mind, making his red eyes glow brightly. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as tears began to form and rage built. He closed his eyes and a single tear drifted down and reached his cheek, when a hand savagely swiped at it, pulling it out of existence. He looked hard ahead of him and marched toward his fathers castle, no longer caring of the harsh words he would say.

Danny looked before him in total shock. The place he saw before him was in madness as people quickly walked back and forth, there were various beds, or things that resembled beds, but made out of other various objects. On those objects were people, human beings, groaning and moaning as if they were put through the most grueling torture ever. He looked at them all, and saw few familiar faces from high school, then he saw her.

"Oh god, no." Danny whispered, then started to run to one bed in particular. As he ran towards them everyone turned to him in alarm. He briefly heard Tucker's warning, but pushed it away, all he thought about was the frail person he saw lying on the bed before him. Before he got too close though, he was hit hard with an ectoplasmic stunner and he crashed to the floor in massive pain. He screamed, as green electricity seemed to seep into him. Finally he could no longer fight it and was transformed back into his human form. He groaned and tried to sit up.

He heard Tucker yelling and looked up to see Dash Baxter. His rival in high school still wore his lettermen jacket, but besides that, nothing about him was familiar. He had grown his hair out long; he wore black underneath his jacket and even had black around his eyes.

Danny's eyes seemed to go wide as saucers as Dash held the gun to Danny.

Tucker was instantly at Dash's side and grabbed his arm, trying to wrench the gun from Dash's grasp.

"That isn't….him!" Tucker yelled to Dash.

"Yeah right! You're a fool Foley! Letting him right into our hideout!" Dash growled trying to grasp onto the gun.

Between their struggle, a blast of ectoplasm shot out of the gun barrel and hit the ceiling above them. Danny saw it start to crumble and he gasped in alert as Dash and Tucker continued to struggle under it. Pieces started to fall from the ceiling at the two fighting boys, and Danny knew what to do.

He ran towards the two with amazing speed and launched himself at them. As he made contact with them, the force of his body surprised both so much that all were knocked away from the falling debris and they hit the ground. When Danny didn't feel any of the bricks hit him, he sighed in relief, it had worked.

Danny quickly got up and off of them, making sure all his bones and muscles worked. He then let out a breath and sat down, still weak after Dash's attack.

Tucker and Dash stood up as well; Tucker had a smug look on his face that seemed odd on this Tucker. "I tried to tell you Dash, this isn't him. After all he did just save our butts." Tucker found his glasses lying nearby and picked them up, wiping them off with his sleeve.

Dash had an ugly look of anger mixed with regret on his face. His eyes turned on Danny's. They seemed to gaze straight through Danny's soul and he instinctively shuddered. He had never seen so much anger and hate in someone's eyes before.

"Well see who he is." Dash said crisply, then left the room.

Tucker sighed and looked at Danny, he held a hand down. "C'mon, Why didn't you listen to me? Everyone knows you Danny."

Danny took Tucker's hand and stood up weakly. " I didn't know.." Danny said softly. "Why does everyone hate me so much?"

Tucker began to open his mouth when another voice answered.

"Because, you betrayed everyone." Danny and Tucker turned to the voice.

It came from the bed Danny was heading towards earlier. Danny and Tucker both walked over to it and saw a female form lying on the bed. She had an arm in a cast, various bruises and cuts decorated her legs, as did her other arm and face. One eye was swollen shut and the other gazed at the two boys with sadness and understanding. Danny knew instantly who it was. She wore dark pants, black boots, a purple and black sweater and two skull earrings. But what convinced him it was her, was her deep violet eye and her long black hair. He knew instantly it was his best friend, Sam.

"Oh god Sam." Danny whispered, tears starting to form in his sky blue eyes.

She looked at him for a few minutes. "How did you get here?" she finally asked.

Danny blinked. "Tucker, he saw me standing by my house, well… I guess it isn't my house anymore and-,"

"No, how did you get in this world?" Sam demanded.

Danny blushed, realizing his mistake.

"This knife was in my bedroom, I had fought with my dad about me being out so late and went to my room to sulk, then I found this knife, it had words on it and I read them out loud, then. something really strange happened, it was as if the world was melting, that's how I can describe it. Then I ended up here. Wherever here is. I mean I know its Amity Park, but this is nothing like where I am from, for starters, everyone's not living in a sewer…and Vlad is defiantly not as much of a pain." Danny rambled.

"Can I see the knife?" Sam asked him, her face not showing much emotion.

Danny nodded slowly and put his hand in his pocket, as he pulled it out he heard gasps and saw Sam inadvertently flinch. He went to put it back when Sam said. "Don't."

Eyeing everyone nervously, he pulled it out fully.

He held it out to Sam, who took it in her hands. Her eye probed it carefully, then gave it back to him.

As Danny took it back, he looked at Sam.

"Why is everyone so scared of this knife?" he asked her.

"Because, that knife killed Jack Fenton."


	4. Revealed

Chapter 4

Danny felt his insides squeeze so hard he felt he would pass out. He let out a little cry and instantly dropped the dagger, knife, whatever it was, to the floor, as if it was now some sort of hot metal that scarred him. He stumbled back and drew his hand to his chest. He had never felt so scared and sad before in his life. That dagger, that thing killed his father.

Everyone around him noticed his reaction, Sam's face turned to one of regret and turned away from Danny's eyes that were spilling over with tears.

Tucker walked over to Danny and put his hands on Danny's shoulders to steady him. More faces gazed at Danny, a mixture of hate and sorrow.

Danny put a hand to his hair and tried to steady his breathing. Guilt was flooding through his entire body. All those things he had said to his dad, to his parents, came flooding back. It was unbearable. Yet he managed to look up after minutes of silence and said, "Who?"

Sam turned her bruised face to his. "Who what?"

"Who killed my father?"

Sam looked startled, then looked down, not answering. He knew she knew who did it. He was afraid of the answer, but he had to ask.

"Sam, please." Danny walked over to her and put his hand on hers.

Her hand twitched under his. She slowly met his eyes.

"Oh Danny, I can't tell you. I can't hurt you."

"Ill be fine, whatever you say." Danny tried to say with confidence, but somehow knew the answer she would say would hurt him worse than ever.

Violet still gazed into blue. She took a shuddered breath. "You did." She managed to choke out. "You killed your father."

Danny felt like he had been slapped in the face. He took a couple steps back. He had a feeling she would say he did, but he still couldn't believe it. He shook his head. "No, no.."

"Danny…" Sam said with a tear streaming down of her face.

Danny just shook his head rapidly again. "No! no I couldn't…. I wouldn't.." He trembled and ran from the hospital room into a seemingly empty hallway. He heard Sam and Tucker calling his name, but he couldn't go back. It hurt too much. To look into their faces and see all the anguish, the pain he caused. This was HIM. He did this to everyone in that room. He felt disgusted with himself. He caused pain and suffering. The Danny that lived here was evil. Everything made sense now. The way Tucker looked at him, Dash, the fact that everyone hated him. He leaned back against the wall behind him. It felt as if it was made of plastic. It bent with his weight but also held some resistance from being broken. But he didn't care, he was still very upset with everything that happened. He never knew he could have evil within him. Now he knew he had evil inside of him. That Danny was him, only making different choices. He realized he was in a different world, a different earth, where things were different. He had heard about these theories in science class, but simply dismissed them as impossible. Only now he grasped that they were real, all too real.

He choked up a sob remembering his father and how he would hardly hurt a fly. His dad was gone. At least, this one was. His head snapped up, realizing he was still in another dimension, his dad in his dimension was still alive. A mixture of relief and guilt washed over his mind. His breathing started to become normal as he forced himself to calm down. This was no time to lose it. He also had some things to ask the others here. He had to know how he became evil, so he could avoid it from happening in his world.

He stared at the opposite wall, until a shadow passed over it and stopped. His blue eyes gazed over to the owner of the shadow and he almost choked on his own tongue. A girl stood there, her long orange hair tied in a braid behind her. Her turquoise eyes met his. She had a look of compassion and fear at him. She, like the others wore a belt with weapons. However she seemed to keep the same clothes she wore in his world. He looked at her for a minute, then looked down with sadness and regret. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up once again to meet her turquoise eyes, they appeared worried, about him.

"Jazz?" he strangled the name, trying desperately not to break down.

"Shh, it's alright Danny. I saw what happened in the hospital wing. I know you aren't him." Her voice, as always, was soothing. Her father's death and her brother's betrayal seemed to have no affect on her personality. She seemed the same as she was in the other world.

Danny couldn't help but clench his fists. "Jazz I am him! He is me! We are the same person! How could I…I never dreamed I could… oh my god I feel sick."

Jazz grabbed Danny and forced him to look into her eyes. "Danny, you aren't him! You didn't make the mistakes he did! You are a better person than he ever will be!"

Danny's eyes watered. "How can you be so nice to me when I…." He swallowed hard.

"Danny, maybe I should tell you the whole story." Jazz sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders holding him close.

"It started the day before your accident. You and dad were arguing about ghosts being real. You never believed in them, like I did. Dad was convinced a ghost had you, and I protected you from him. He was oblivious to the fact you were fine and you both left the room each angry with the other. The next day, when you saw dad and mom start to unveil the portal, and it didn't work, you saw how upset they were. You had felt guilty for yelling at dad the day before and tried to fix it. Only you did, while you were still inside. When you woke up later, mom, me and dad were standing over you, worried. I was so relieved you were all right. Dad was also but he showed it by telling you never to go near the portal again. It didn't occur to him to thank you for fixing the portal and making it work. That drove you farther away from him. Later that day, you realized who you had become. Half ghost, half human. It freaked you out more than you could handle. The first people you told, was me and our parents."

Danny shook his head. "In my world, I only told Tucker and Sam. I am scared of mom and dad and you freaking out and trying to capture me and dissect me."

Jazz winced. "That was our mistake. We did just that. I got scared, but remained firm you were still my brother. Mom and dad, however, got worried and excited. They tried to tie you down and.." she drifted off. "But you escaped, you ran away. Vlad found you before I or Tucker or Sam could. Vlad turned you against your own parents." Jazz has tears in her eyes. "Mom and dad had realized too late what had truly happened. You just didn't trust anyone after that. Except me, Sam and Tucker. You offered us to stay with Vlad, you warned us what he was planning, but we refused and asked you to come back to our side. You were scared. I could see it in your eyes. You shook your head and left us. Vlad was planning on taking over the world, the town, and anyone who disobeyed him would be killed. The first person he wanted dead was Jack. When Vlad started his attack, he tried to destroy dad. But you refused him. Then, he revealed something I hid from you Danny. He brainwashed you, saying I betrayed you as well as Tucker and Sam. We knew where your room was, we told mom and dad, so they were forming a plan to get you back. You made us promise to keep it secret. So in a way, we betrayed you. But you betrayed us as well. You pretended to be our friend again, just to get to dad. Then, you killed him, ignoring his pleas to spare his life." She was looking down. "After that, we knew what we had to do. We had to stop you at any costs. Danny Fenton had become Danny Masters. We thought that you were totally gone from us. That the Danny we knew was gone forever. Then, you came." She looked into his eyes.

"What!" The man growled, standing up his throne.

"Sorry Father." The red eyed boy said with regret. "they got him first."

"Daniel Masters, if they tell him what happened here, the chance of getting him to our side will be limited! The boy is too good, we wanted to bring in a Daniel from a world similar to ours!"

" I don't understand, the BloodGlow Dagger hasn't failed me before." The evil Danny muttered, looking at his feet. They still were wet with the sewer water he had been standing in minutes ago.

"It appears it had, Daniel, and now we lost that too! The other Daniel has it!" If Vlad had been an animal, he would have been foaming at the mouth. That's how angry he was.

" Yes, I know. But they are bound to bring the other me outside at some point. They would probably want to bring him back to his own world." Danny pointed out. Vlad thought for a minute.

"Good point Daniel. Watch the sewers, at least we know that's where they hide out now. When you see Daniel, call me, I will grab him." Vlad smirked.

"Why can't I do it?" Danny asked.

"Because, two Danny's can't survive in the same world for long, the farther apart they are, the less chance of the world falling apart. You two might explode if you touch. No one knows what could happen." Vlad said, matter-of-factly.

Danny sighed, rolling his red eyes in annoyance. "Alright, fine. But how do you plan to turn him over to our side?"

Vlad smirked. " I have my ways," he chuckled.

Danny raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. " I am going to see how our guest is doing."

"Good, good. Maybe you can finally turn her." Vlad said with a hint of annoyance.

"She's a stubborn woman, but I think I am close." Danny smirked, then walked out of his fathers throne room and walked slowly towards her room. His mind was still crowded from the thoughts he had before. But new ones started to creep into them as well. What if his father's plan didn't work? Then he began thinking about the other Danny. He wished that he knew what kind of Danny they had brought into their world. He shook his head of the thoughts and continued to walk down the dark hallway.

"We should consider redecorating." Danny muttered, realizing how creepy it looked. Door after door he passed the uneasy feeling seemed to grow, his red eyes darted back and forth. Finally he sighed in relief as he reached the door where their guest was kept. He pulled the key out of his pocket, then thought for a second. He smirked and two rings appeared at his waist. Instead of whitish blue, they were a dark red. As they drifted around his body, his suit changed into a white and red T-shirt along with jeans. His eyes turned to his normal blue and his hair had suddenly darkened to a pure black. When he was finished, he put the key in the lock and turned it. He heard a click, then put the key in his pocket and turned the doorknob. He quickly shut the door behind him as he walked into the dimly lit room. A figure instantly straightened from the bed they were sitting at as he entered. He felt a smirk climb across his features.

"Hey, mom." He said as if he was a normal teenage boy.

"Hello." Was the brisk answer. The woman who sat on the bed was dressed in a dress Vlad had bought for her; she did not have any of her ghost equipment with her. She was a prisoner of them. She had a terrible look in her eyes as she stared at her once son.

"Aw, c'mon mom. Don't be like that." Danny pouted and put his arms around his chest.

"Don't call me that, you are not my son." Maddie said with hate.

"Of course I am mom. You gave birth to me, you bought these clothes I'm wearing." Danny said, taking a step towards her. She instantly straightened.

"Stay away from me." She warned.

"Mom." Danny sighed in a very teenage way. "Vlad loves you, he let the whole world turn evil just for you."

"He wanted to kill Jack." Maddie stated.

"He was ambitious." Danny shrugged.

"You killed Jack! Your own father!" Maddie was clutching the bed sheets with her hands.

His light blue eyes suddenly turned a vacant deep blue. "I had to do what I had to do." He muttered. "You all betrayed me, you wanted to kill me."

Maddie winced. "Danny… I am sorry about that."

"Its too late to be sorry mom." Danny looked away. "It was because of that portal, because of what you and Jack built, that I'm now like this! It was because of you two that Vlad is like this too!" His eyes narrowed in hatred. "And how you can still brush off all that guilt as if it was nothing, makes me sick." The deep blue looked into her frightened eyes.

Her fright turned to anger. "You didn't have to kill him just because of a simple accident! You shouldn't have been near that portal in the first place!"

"If he hadn't argued with me the day before I wouldn't have! I felt so guilty! Jazz was the only one who cared about me! She didn't want to see if I was inhabited by a ghost or force me to believe something I didn't want to believe!" Danny yelled, his eyes glowing a bright red for a second.

"Parents make mistakes Danny! We aren't perfect! We tried hard and your father was a bumbler but he loved you!" Maddie felt tears overwhelm her eyes and she was forced to close them as the tears drifted down her cheeks.

When she opened her eyes his were back to their bright blue. Those baby blues she fell in love with when he was born. Her heart stopped. Had she gotten through to him?

"No, you weren't perfect. But now you have the chance to be." He smiled a soft smile. "Marry Vlad mom. Be my mom again. I do miss you."

She looked down and shook her head while sobbing. She thought there was still a chance to save her boy.

" I can forgive you, only if you do what Vlad wants." He added softly.

She looked up sharply. "What about what I want? What about what you want?"

Danny looked stung; he turned away and slowly started to walk to the door.

" I can't have what I want."


	5. Under Attack

Chapter 5

Danny felt his head explode. The headache was back and worse than ever. Everything Jazz had said was speeding through his mind at a rapid speed. He could barely keep most of his thoughts straight as silence surrounded them both. It was so deafening Danny could hardly stand it. Although his headache was slightly getting better, the pounding still remained. He wished he could say something, anything to stop the silence. But his mouth was as useless as the rest of his body. Anything he would try to say would have sounded like he was drugged.

His sky blue eyes looked into Jazz's teal ones. Her eyes would not give away her emotions to him, no matter how deep he looked into them.

He tried to shift his body as he began to feel uncomfortable in the position he was in. Jazz's eyes darted to the part of the body that was moving and watched it carefully. Danny groaned as his body protested from being moved. He realized the pain from the ghost fight and Dash had limited his body movement. He sighed when he realized he couldn't find a comfortable position. That sigh caused a small speck in his brain to suddenly grow in size, engulfing any thoughts he had been having. He wrenched his eyes closed in pain.

Jazz's eyes went back to his face as she heard him groan. She saw the pain he was in and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Danny? You alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Just a headache…and my body isn't doing so well either." Danny heard his voice echo through the hallway, confirming that he and Jazz were still alone.

Jazz sighed. "Ill get Tucker and have him bring some herbs. They should help your headache. But you probably need rest for your body. You've been through too much."

Danny opened his eyes as he saw Jazz pull her hand from his shoulder and stand up.

"Thanks Jazz." He said softly. She gave him a bright smile.

"No problem Danny. I'm just glad I have a brother back." With that, she left.

Danny was once again alone in the dark hallway; it gave him a chance to try to think. His head was protesting aggressively though. He finally stopped trying to think and leaned back to the unstable wall. He had trouble getting used to the fact that the walls here weren't solid. The one behind him bended with his weight as he leaned back on it. It felt like putting something on the top of jello, how it bended with the weight. Maybe its- OW! His head once again interrupted any thoughts he would have had for the next few minutes.

He made his mind draw a blank. Not thinking about anything was the best option he decided. A few minutes later he heard footsteps and looked up. Jazz was back with Tucker behind her. He was holding a bowl of a strange green substance. It wasn't ectoplasm, but looked more like green mush, or guacamole. He flinched as he saw it. He really wished he wasn't going to eat that.

"Hey." Tucker said once Jazz sat down in front of Danny. "How ya doing?"

"Been better." Danny answered with a small laugh.

Tucker smirked and sat down next to Jazz. "Got you some medicine." He thrusted the bowl out at Danny's face.

His stomach once again churned.

"Um, I'm not going to have to eat that, am I?" Danny asked nervously.

"How else do you expect it to work?" Tucker asked with another sly grin.

"Ugh, right." Danny took the crude spoon and lifted it up. The green substance almost made himself turn green. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Here goes nothing, he thought as he shoved the spoon into his mouth and quickly closed it on the spoon. He pulled the spoon out and swallowed the stuff. He blinked.

"So? Was it that bad?" Tucker asked as if Danny was a small child at a doctor's office.

"It tastes like…nothing. What is this?" Danny seemed surprised.

"A herbal blend." Tucker answered.  
Danny started to take another bite and every bite he took his head seemed to hurt less. Finally his headache was completely gone and he handed Tucker back the bowl. He yawned slowly and a smirk was now plastered on Tucker's face.

"Is it past Danny's bedtime?"

Danny gave him a face.

Tucker actually laughed a little and Jazz smiled. Danny noticed her smile and looked at her questionably.

"Its just, there hasn't been laughter here in a long time. Especially from Tucker. I've never seen him this happy." Jazz's smile turned a little sad. "Not since.."

"Not since I betrayed everyone." Danny muttered.

"Dude, its not your fault." Tucker said to Danny.

" I know." Danny was tired of talking about this. He really thought it was his fault, but was too tired to argue at the moment. "Where can I sleep?"

"This way." Jazz led him to another room and opened the door. Inside was a familiar bed. He instantly realized it was his own. He blinked and looked at Jazz.

"This is Sam's room. Besides me, she still thought of you constantly Danny. No one wanted to sleep in your bed when we brought it down. So Sam stood up even though she knew how evil you had become."

"Who hurt her like that?" Danny remembered Sam beaten up severely.

Jazz winced and Tucker seemed to find something fascinating with the wall.

"Me again?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Danny…there's still more to this than you will ever know. For now, get some rest. You've already learned enough." Jazz was worried, as his blue eyes seemed to grow dull.

Danny nodded and climbed into the bed, his head now clear. But the thoughts he had were awful.

"Is he asleep?" A large form asked as Jazz and Tucker entered a large room.

Both nodded.

"Yes, he's had a trying day." Jazz sighed.

" I would imagine so." The large form said. "He was knocked out of his own reality into this one and faced with many grizzly facts."

"But what do we do?" Tucker asked. " I almost don't want to send him back. We need him."

" I know Mr. Foley, but Daniel has to decide whether to stay or not. He has his own home. Besides, the longer the two Danny's stay in this world, the more unstable it will become." The man sighed and sat down in an old, beat up chair and put his hand to his forehead.

"Why would Vlad want another Danny here if the two could possibly destroy the world he wants to control?" Jazz thought.

"Because he wants to win." A voice said from the doorway. The three turned and saw the staggered form of Sam. She wore a scowl that almost came to her naturally as she struggled to walk into the room. Instantly, Tucker and Jazz were at her side, helping her walk through the room to the large figure in front of them. The room itself was covered from walls to floor with mementos from the above world. It felt as if they all still lived there. But they knew better to give each other false hope. They would never return. They would win the war, but the damage to their earth had been done.

The man sighed and looked at her. "What do you mean Ms. Manson?"

" He wants to win this war badly, another Danny on his side and he is sure to beat us. Remember that attempt to clone this Danny a month ago?"

All three heads nodded.

"When that didn't work, he decided to try a different ploy." She said darkly.

All three looked at each other in horror.

Tucker's hand went to his pocket where he pulled out the knife. "What if killing Jack wasn't just a normal act? What if he was a sacrifice…"

Jazz felt herself wince. She closed her eyes, wishing it wasn't true.

Sam's face paled, more than it already was.

The man sitting seemed to go ridged. "A Wrinkle In Time!" He screamed out, realizing the peril they were all in.

Then, when it appeared things couldn't get any worse, a red light attached to the wall started to blink rapidly.

"Were under attack!" Dash appeared at the door's entrance, a panicked look on his face.

The male form stood up and walked into the light. His eyes were narrowed. It was Mr. Lancer. "Well then! Lets get busy."

"What should we do?" Jazz asked their leader. After most of the parents had been either captured or killed, Mr. Lancer was the only one they all could turn to.

"Manson, Jazz, stay with young Fenton. Make sure no one touches him. Foley Baxter, follow me!" Mr. Lancer ran out followed by the two boys. Jazz and Sam looked at each other.

"How are we going to get out of this one Jazz?" Sam asked, clearly still in pain.

For once, Jazz didn't have an answer. "C'mon, Danny needs us." She helped Sam walk to the bedroom Danny was sleeping in, which was hers.

" I never thought I would hear those words again." Sam said softly.

" I know.. here we are."

"My room?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Jazz.

"Well… you did take his bed."

The door slammed open in front of them. Danny was behind it, his eyes wide with fright.

" I heard an alarm! What's going on?" Sure enough, there was a loud wailing noise that filled every single room. Jazz had hardly heard it. Probably cause she heard it too often enough.

"Its okay Danny. Come on, help me with Sam." Jazz shifted uncomfortably holding onto Sam's arm.

Danny blinked and nodded. He grabbed Sam's other arm and put it around his shoulders. Together the two dragged Sam to the bed and lied her down.

"Thanks guys." Sam sighed weakly.

"No problem."

"Uh, yeah. So what's going on?" Danny asked once again. Several people ran past the room holding ghost weapons.

"Apparently the place is under attack." Jazz said. Danny blinked, then stood up.

"Then I should go help!" he said, almost automatically.

"Danny no!" Jazz pulled his arm.

"Jazz! Let go!" Danny tried to wrench his arm from her grip. "I'm fine now! I feel a lot better!"

"You can't go out there! Its what Vlad wants you to do!" Jazz gasped as his arm turned intangible and disappeared through her fingers. She fell back, no longer having something to hold her upright and hit the ground hard.

Danny gasped. "Jazz! Are you alright? I'm sorry!"

"Its alright." She said as she stood up. She could see into Danny's blue eyes. They were filled with concern and confusion.

"Danny… Vlad wants you….not just the you from this world, but.. you. I don't want to lose you again." Jazz sighed and looked away.

"Jazz.. I…" Danny held up his hand and pulled her chin softly so she would look at him. "Jazz, I can promise you he wont get me. The Danny here was weak, I'm anything but. My morals are strong. He can't get me." He gave her a cheerful smile. "Besides, I would miss the bossy sister that yells to me day and night."

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at that.

" I feel guilty enough, please let me help." Danny's blue eyes looked pleadingly into hers.

"Oh let him do it!" Came Sam's reply. "If he hurts himself you can be there to help him at least!"

Jazz smiled and shook her head. "Alright, alright. Come on."

"Thanks Sam!" Danny was beaming at his friend.

She gave Danny a wink, as he and Jazz disappeared from the room.

"Wonderful! The distraction is working!" Skulker grinned evilly. In this world, his mechanical suit was state of the art, complete with multiple weapons, he looked virtually the same only his eyes were glowing the deepest red imaginable and he didn't have Tucker's PDA strapped to his arm.

"Wonderful, I love all this misery!" Spectra laughed, in her black ghost like form, Bertrand was next to her, pawing his way through the ground in his cougar form.

"Keep pounding away at the ground!" Vlad smiled wickedly. Each ghost was giving the ground a good beating, they knew the resistance movement was somewhere in the sewer system, and this would be the best way to get their attention.

And it did.

Suddenly people were popping from everywhere under the ground, loaded with multiple ghost weapons and gadgets. Ghosts appeared too, angry with Vlad. Some of which included the Wisconsin Dairy King, the Box Ghost, Kitty and Johnny 13 and the Cinderella ghost that would turn into a dragon with the amulet of Aragon. Danny soon appeared with Jazz at his side, at this, Vlad smiled widely.

"Take the humans and ghosts that have betrayed me. Ill take Daniel." Vlad ordered the ghosts. They nodded and attacked.

A large form sighed in the darkness known as the Ghost Zone. He had been there forever it seemed. His soul would not rest, it would not move on. Ever since he died, he knew that he would remain here forever. He wasn't the type of man to give up so easily, but when he saw the destruction he had started, he just lost all hope. His family was torn beyond repair; he lost his own son to Vlad. When he thought about the evil that man had done to him, his large hands clenched tightly. He may have been dead, but he wasn't gone yet. He flew out of his dark prison and soon found the portal into the living world. As he entered the ghost zone where everything started to glow a bright green, his features were exposed. He was a large man in an orange jumpsuit, with dark hair and glowing green eyes. He was the one who brought ghosts into this world, and he would be the one to take them out. His name was Jack Fenton, the greatest ghost hunter, and he was going to prove it.

Danny Masters sighed and stared out the window, angry that his father had forbidden him to fight. He was itching to fight, especially after the last fight he had, he smiled at that.

It had surprised him that Sam would become one of his toughest enemies especially since after the accident, she had been the first one to console him. The memories of last night merged with the memories of months ago, to show how much she had changed. She had looked at him with pure hatred and had no remorse whatsoever.

"Aren't you gonna try to turn me?" He asked in a mocking way.

"No." she answered simply.

"Why not?" he teased, "aren't I your precious Danny that you love so much?"

Her amethyst colored eyes showed him no emotion. "No. You aren't Danny, not anymore."

It was then, Danny realized that Sam had given up trying to save him, and she had been the only one who had still believed. He had finally made her crack. So now she was a threat.

And he knew how to deal with threats.


	6. Battle on All Fronts

Chapter 6

Danny gazed around him at the army of ghosts and humans, together. They were up against Vlad's army of super ghosts. Danny recognized most from his world, but they were different, more powerful. He felt himself swallow hard as he saw the familiar enemies surround him. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. As each clashed against each other, Danny watched in total amazement. The war between the two worlds had unfolded and he was there. This battle might have been the final one, he wasn't sure. The battlefield was filled with blasts of ectoplasm and darting ghosts. It seemed as if the battlefield was surreal, like it was from a movie, but the smells and noises were defiantly real to Danny. The sky still had its darkish glow and the scowls and pain on everyone's faces were blinding him. The extent of this war was far beyond people dying, it was destroying everyone he loved from the inside. This wasn't his home, but it was at the same time. He often wondered what would happen if he never became Danny Phantom, or if he just let the ghosts do what they wanted. He knew now, this was one possible road he took. And as he stared at the battle and saw people he knew fall to the ground, lifeless, he knew what he had to do. He narrowed his brightly lit green eyes and let lose a battle cry more intense than ever before. He flew straight for the first ghost he saw and slammed his fist into the ghost's jaw, knocking the confused opponent backwards and into a nearby building. The angry ghost stood back up, his fists clenched and green plasma exploding from every part of his body. The horrific glow caused Danny to stagger back a bit as the brightness of the ghost hurt his eyes. He instinctively shielded them with one hand and looked at the ghost, who now was smiling deviously.

His red eyes glowed and he raised his arms, at first nothing was there, then two swirling balls of plasma appeared in each hand. With a final snap of his wrists, the two balls flew towards Danny at break neck speed. Danny quickly held out his own arms on either side of him and formed a powerful green ghost plasma shield around himself. Both blasts plummeted hard into the shield and Danny clenched his teeth, trying to hold the shield together. When the two balls were dissipated he put his arms down and the shield around him disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

The ghost before him growled and held one hand out to the side of him. A blast of ectoplasm appeared in his hand and he clenched his fists around it. It began to glow and grow until it formed into the shape of a sword. It was completely made of ectoplasm so it wasn't totally solid but infact see-through, as if made by some sort of crystal. The blade was long and sharp and the handle had two ghostly figures sticking out on either side along with a glowing red gem in the middle. The ghost mastered the sword effortlessly as he twirled it around, reminding Danny of cheerleaders with batons. Danny readied himself as the ghost charged for him, the sword held out in front of him. Danny swiftly moved a hand in front of him and a small, square ectoplasmic shield appeared in front of him. The sword impacted it with a clang sound and Danny trembled, hoping the shield would hold. The force of the ghost was strong, but Danny knew he was stronger. He stressed all his limbs trying to not let the ghost pin him down. But the adrenaline started to fade, as did his strength, he felt himself being force to kneel as the sword continued to push into his shield. Danny cried out as the force of the sword became too much and the shield gravitated towards Danny's face. His arms bent as the force began to move the shield closer and closer to him. Danny knew where this was headed but he couldn't think of a way to escape from this ghost.

A blast of ectoplasmic goo knocked him out of his previous thoughts as he saw it hit the ghost in front of him and stick the ghost on the building in front of Danny. He smiled and turned back to see Jazz to lower her weapon. She looked at Danny with concerned eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for the help, that ghost was tough." Danny rubbed one of his shoulders from the pressure they had been put through.

"Danny, maybe you should go back in, if you feel weak or anything." Jazz said.

Danny blinked and looked at Jazz with stubborn green eyes. "Jazz, I'm fine."

"Alright, Ill handle this one, you try taking one of the others."

Danny nodded and turned around, looking for a ghost to let out more of his anger on.

That's when he heard someone whisper, "Hello Daniel."

"Scared to death" was a relative expression, but Danny swore his heart had stopped beating the moment those words were spoken. As he slowly turned around he saw the one person he dreaded more than anything. The Vlad in this dimension looked a lot different than in his own world. He wore a crown that fit around his head perfectly; it was gold with several red oval shaped jewels circling the middle. His long dark hair was streaked with several red highlights. He wore black plated armor that had black spikes poking out from his shoulders and waist. His own greenish skin tone had even tinted red a little. Connected to his armor was a black cape that reminded Danny of a vampire cape, the way it was red inside, reflecting his dark armor but black on the other to give the sense that he was a creature of the night. He smiled his vampire-like teeth at Danny, who at this moment had stood frozen in fear.

Danny quickly regained his composure and glared at Vlad. "You.." he said, in absolute distaste.

"Ah yes, me Daniel, the one you turned you against your father and killed him here right? Aren't that what those rebels told you? Such liars they are." Vlad scowled looking at Danny.

"They are NOT liars! You are Vlad! You did turn me against my family, against everyone I loved here!" Danny realized how odd this sounded, since true, he was turned, but it wasn't him, just him from this dimension. Ow…his head hurt again, trying to think.

" I would think better of you Daniel, you know I wouldn't hurt anyone you loved, you did that all on your own. Besides, weren't they the ones who hurt you first?" Vlad smirked.

Danny growled. His parents in this world did betray him, but he couldn't let Vlad get the best of him. He pushed off of his feet and flew at Vlad, fist out and made contact with Vlad's glass jaw. Vlad was unprepared for this and was sent backwards a couple inches. He used his hand to make sure his jaw was still locked firmly in place, then smiled at Danny. Who still had fury in his eyes.

"Daniel, Daniel. Fighting isn't the answer. Especially since I have your mother." Vlad said darkly.

Danny felt his eyes go much wider than ever before. "You what!"

"Yes, or did your little friends not tell you that? Don't worry son, she's resting comfortably for now, in fact, if you follow me I could let you visit her." Vlad's trademark evil smile returned to his face, and Danny felt himself clench his teeth tightly together, he sighed and sagged his arms.

"Fine.. take me to my mom." Danny said in a defeated voice, not looking back as they entered Vlad's over furnished castle.

"Danny?" Jazz said softly, finishing off the ghost and turning to see her brother going into the Castle with Vlad. She narrowed her eyes in anger. She would not lose another brother to that monster. She pulled out a small gun from her pocket, filled with ectoplasm and followed the two into the castle, unseen. She swore she would die, before she let Vlad get a hold of this Danny.

And somehow, she knew she would.

Sam stared blankly up at the breathing ceiling above her. At least, she thought it was breathing. The movement from the battle had caused the ceiling above her to tremble and shake and even look as if it was breathing. She herself, was still glad she was breathing. After the last fight she had, she was glad she was alive at all.

_Why did he let me live? _

It was something she kept asking herself after that awful day. The day she gave up on everything and everyone. The day she gave up, on Danny.

He had been silent as they met at their usual spot. Both were closer than most friends ever dared to go.

She shifted uncomfortably, her one arm holding onto the other as she put all her weight on her right foot. She stared at the grass for a while, her breathing was trying to stabilize. She finally looked up at Danny, her violet eyes showing concern and sadness.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked him softly.

He lifted his face so their eyes met. "Hmm?" he asked.

"You wont come back to good will you?" Sam said in a strained voice. She was sick of his mind games.

"No." The answer was flat, but final. He looked away, his eyes filled with thousands of thoughts Sam couldn't read nor comprehend.

"Danny, what about us? I, I love you." Sam said looking down, anger written within her.

"Then come to my side." Danny said to her, dead serious.

Sam shook her head, unbelieving. "No Danny! I admitted I loved you because I thought it could bring you back! But now I see not even love can bring you back to your senses."

"They betrayed me!" Danny's voice stung Sam. She flinched and looked away, fascinated now by the nearby tree.

"So did you. You betrayed them all, you killed your own father!" Sam closed her eyes, remembering how torn Jazz had become.

" I had to." Danny muttered, not meeting her gaze. " I had to alright?"

"I don't believe that. You had a choice in all of this Danny! You chose to be a coward then fight for what was right!" Sam glared through him. "You decided it was okay to walk away from your problems, to walk away from the only people who cared about you!"

"Vlad cares!" Danny's fists clenched, red plasma forming in his hands and glowing brightly from within.

"Vlad doesn't care! He wants to use you! Danny open your eyes!" Sam was practically screaming now, she was angry Danny was now unreachable.

That's when Danny felt himself do something he never thought he'd do, he hit her hard and badly. They had fought on opposing sides sure, but he never hurt her, he never attacked her, he simply attacked someone else, someone easier, someone without emotional baggage he would have to carry. At first he was in shock, he felt himself say, " My eyes are open Sam, open enough to realize what a mistake it was to get close to you." He saw in Sam's eyes that she was gone, she saw the same thing through his.

She stood back up from his blast, now knowing he could never change. She knew it was time to stop dreaming, and kill the beast within Danny. At this thought, she reached into her belt and pulled out a weapon, a small handheld contraption that Danny couldn't tell what it was for.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked with a chuckle. "Throw it at me?"

"Yes." She pressed a button and launched it at Danny, it smacked him in the head and before he could do anything, it exploded, sending a thick green fog around him. He became slightly disorientated, but quickly recovered, seeing Sam's shadow in the fog coming straight for her.

He saw her punch even before it came within three feet of him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pressing it harder into her spine. She wrapped one of her legs around his and twisted it in such a way that Danny had to let go of her. Pain erupted from his leg and he snarled at his once best friend and girlfriend. It had come down to this, and in the end, he would win.

He ran towards her and she pulled out from her belt an ectoplasmic gun that shot out deadly bullets for Danny. Everyone he dodged and he got close enough to knock it straight out of her hands. He punched her hard in the stomach and watched her crumble into a fetal position. Then her eyes met his in a fierce look and she slammed her leg into both of his, knocking him over instantly.

He groaned and sat up, his body now forming bruises from the last hit he took. He found her standing above him, smiling and pulling out another weapon. It was a bat covered in greenish glow and she raised it, her face turning from happy to sad. He could tell she didn't want to do this and used this to his advantage.

"Please Sam, no." He said in a voice that was quite pitiful. She hesitated for a second, and that was all he needed. He used the same trick she did on him and knocked his leg into hers from the side. She fell like a ton of bricks and quickly Danny grabbed ahold of the bat and began to slam it into Sam hard.

It was a while before he stopped hitting her with the bat, and by then he saw how damaged she looked. He turned and started to walk away when he heard her weakly yell, "Hey!"

He stopped and turned around to see her fist come straight into his face. He cried out and stumbled back from the blow. He looked at her shocked as she barely managed to stand, and then turn around and limp away.

He felt something wet touch his lips and reached up to find it was blood. She had broken his nose.

Sam sighed, remembering how she left Danny like that. What she had done was right. She wanted to kill him, but he made her realize, she wasn't ready. She hesitated when he pleaded and she knew she shouldn't have.

That Danny was no more. So now, she had to end his life.

Or die trying.

Danny Masters became nervous. He finally had stopped fidgeting and decided he would find the rebels hideout and 'talk' with his dear friend Sam for a final time. He felt the red rings encircle his body and his normal attire change into the black and white jumpsuit along with cape, red eyes and white hair. As he phased through the wall and into the cool afternoon air, he thought about how much his life had changed, and what he had done. He looked down, seeing the war as it unfolded and saw how many were killed, and how many ghosts of them came back to fight this never-ending battle. He wanted his dagger, he wanted the fighting to end. He wanted Sam to come to his side. He wanted his mom and sister to see what he saw. So much he wanted.

So much he would get

Jack stumbled through the broken portals entrance to see the lab in total shambles. He quickly left the lab and phased through many buildings until he came upon the war that was raging in downtown Amity Park.

"Suffern Spooks! I never knew it was this bad!" Jack exclaimed as he saw another person from the resistance fall. He looked at his hands and sighed deeply.

" I guess I have to." He concentrated and suddenly a blast of plasma formed in his large hand. He smirked and aimed it at the nearest evil ghost, he fired and it made a direct hit.

Jack couldn't help but cheer out, "Alright! Now were talking!"

Blast after Blast came to him easily as he threw one after another at the evil ghosts that headed his way.

"Mr. Fenton?" An unbelieving voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Tucker's face looking at him in disbelief.

"Hey Tucker! Where's Maddie? I gotta show her this!" Jack said in his excited childlike manner.

Tucker looked uncomfortable. "Mr. Fenton, Vlad has her."

And Jack's world crashed before his eyes.


	7. Rescue Attempt

Chapter 7

Danny felt himself tremble as he walked through the dank and dirty halls of Vlad's castle. It was lit by torches clung to the stonewalls by disfigured metal in the form of his face. Danny swallowed as he continued to look around the hallway he was walking down. The floor was lined with a blood red carpet. The walls were thin enough for Danny to hear the battle raging outside, but still thick enough to muffle the screams of his fallen friends and family. His gloved hand clenched. He couldn't take much more of the death march down this cursed hallway, the walls themselves seemed to bleed from the torment they had seen.

With every step, a flash appeared before him of his friends and family in his own world. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam… All of the happy times he remembered, and was instantly saddened by the fact that the friends he had here would never experience those sights. Danny felt his eyes shift to the man in front of him. Danny felt his insides tremble with internal hate and sadness. He opened his mouth to make sure he still breathed because his chest was cramping up hard. The dark cape around Vlad's shoulders seemed to give away how arrogant he was as he floated down the hallway. Even though Vlad's back was still to Danny, he knew the older halfa was smirking. Vlad stopped suddenly at a pitch-black door with old iron locks and door handle. Danny stopped too. As he stared at the locks and door handle, he reached out to touch it, when Vlad held out an arm to stop him.

"What are you.." Danny started, but Vlad cut him off sharply.

"If you reach out to touch that in your ghost form it will electrocute you." He explained, as if Danny was a stupid child.

Danny sneered, then transformed back into his human state. He undid the locks and opened the door. "Mom?" he said as he entered the bedroom. His gaze drifted from the walls to the bed as he stepped into the room. He couldn't see his mother anywhere. Then he saw something move in a nearby corner. He walked over nervously and pulled away the curtain, he saw his mother crying. His blue eyes widened and he stepped back as her eyes met his.

His voice betrayed him as he tried to call out, "mom" but all that could come out was a noise not human nor beast.

Her face became increasingly hard and stopped tear production almost as she saw him. She stood up and brushed past him. Her hair had grown longer and the clothes she wore reminded him of a Greek goddess. He turned and saw her sit on her bed. Numbly he followed suit, until her head snapped to where he was and her gaze caused his body to stop and go rigid.

"What? No wise cracks about your poor pathetic mother?" She snapped, her body giving away that she was hurting deep inside.

"I'm…sorry…" Danny chocked out, his voice was still being difficult.

"Your sorry, for what Masters? That you didn't kill Jack sooner?" Her voice had no feeling but hate within it.

Danny shook his head, desperate for her to understand. "No, I'm not him.. I'm not this Danny.." He tried to explain.

"As if I would believe that trick." She said crisply.

"No seriously. I'm not him! I'm from another world.. a world better than this.." He closed his eyes pained. "Ill show you." Two rings formed at his center, changing him into Danny Phantom. He opened his now green eyes to see his mother's stunned face.

"Please mom, I love you. He may not, but I do. I'm going to find a way to end all of this, somehow I will. You have to believe me."

Maddie Fenton's brain was working on overtime as she saw the boy change into the Phantom. With that her guard was let down, and the emotions came flooding back. With shaky arms, she grabbed ahold of the boy and hugged him tightly, not letting go, for fear of losing this one. "Danny…" She whispered. "Its you, oh Danny!" She cried on his shoulder, not able to keep in all her emotions anymore.

Danny looked surprised and scared at the same time. He had never seen his mother this broken before. His heart yearned to make everything okay for everyone. He hugged his mother back, making a promise there and then, he would not return to his world until this world was set right again. His eyes blazed green. He swore he would make everything right.

"Hello Sam." The voice said, taunting her sleeping form.

She gasped and opened her eyes, to see two red orbs stare into her soul. She shrieked and his hand slammed down on her mouth, muffling her screams. She scrambled to escape from his foul presence. But her body gave protests and she would not get far in her weakened state. She felt herself give a shudder and relax. Hesitantly his hand was removed from her mouth. Her eyes now narrowed with hate.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Cant I come and see an old girlfriend?" He asked with a smart alack smirk.

"You stay away from me." Sam threatened, her hand searching for something under her pillow.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked, a small knife appearing in his hand. The tip was very sharp and Danny smirked, floating on his back in the air, playing with it as if it were a toy.

Sam stared hard at him. "If you kill me, you'll only enrage him more."

"Who? Oh yes, that other Danny. I suppose I would. Oh well." Before Sam could blink the evil Danny held it to her neck. She gasped and tensed as he held her life in his hands. "Now… where is my dagger?" he asked her.

Sam felt the knife's cold metal press against her throat, causing her breathing to turn ragged. "Ill never tell you." She cried as it pressed harder.

"Tell me!" he ordered in a terrifying voice.

Her amethyst colored eyes stared defiantly into his, which were consumed with death and hatred. The evil within him had fully consumed his soul.

"I'm not afraid to die Danny, I would only come back as a full ghost, and spend the rest of my afterlife hunting you!" Sam said, the two sets of eyes shooting fired into the others.

"So be it." Danny hissed, his hand grasped the knife tighter.

"Let her go!" a voice demanded behind them. Danny's eyes momentarily widened, then resumed their normal nature as the voice registered in his brain and he remembered who it belonged to. He once again floated on his back, in mid air, his fingers tangled together behind his head.

"Hello there.. teach." Danny said as Mr. Lancer appeared in full war attire. He was no longer out of shape thanks to the war, but was still bald.

"Masters…I've had it up to here with your evil ways. I'm asking you to leave, or be executed on the spot." Mr. Lancer threatened, holding a gun with ectoplasmic bullets.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You and what army?"

Suddenly forty other soldiers appeared out of their hiding spots in the room. Now both of his eyebrows were raised.

"You really didn't think we would leave Sam unprotected would you?" Dash sneered, his weapon loaded. He aimed it at Danny's head. As did everyone else in the room.

" I guess I overstayed my welcome." Danny said, not minding the weapons pointed at him at all. " Ill be back and Ill get my dagger too."

"Fire!" Lancer yelled, and all the weapons were fired as Danny disappeared. All the blasts collided in the middle of the room, causing a green plasma explosion that lit up the room in a blinding green light.

Jazz was still in stealth mode as she saw Danny talking to their mother inside the room. She held her weapon ready, after all, the door was open and Vlad was no where in sight. She smelled a trap. She knew she couldn't just stand there, she had to try to get Danny and their mother out of there, without Vlad catching them. But she had a feeling it was already too late. She took a breath and entered the room. "Mom Danny! We gotta leave now!"

Danny and Maddie's heads turned to where Jazz was. The door behind her slammed shut by some unknown force and the room itself became ice cold.

"Kids! Get behind me!" Maddie ordered. Jazz ran to her mother's side and grabbed ahold to make sure her mom wouldn't do anything that they all would regret.

Danny's eyes glowed a radioactive green and he formed similar color blasts in his hands.

A hideous laugh echoed through the room. Followed by a taunting voice.

"You really think those plasma blasts will stop me?"

"Its worth a try!" Danny snapped.

" I wouldn't get too brash boy. I don't know how powerful your Vlad is in your world, but here I am immortal!"

"Oh yeah, a real god." Danny spat. "What are you? Aries god of war? You do know they were destroyed. Don't you?"

A reddish blast appeared out of nowhere and hit Danny in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He groaned and Jazz helped him up.

Maddie's eyes turned horrid at what Vlad did. She looked around the room, angry.

"Coward! Why don't you show yourself? If your all that powerful why don't you face us like a man? Oh that's right, you're not even that!" Maddie's anger was on overload and she prayed that she could somehow get them both out of this.

A form appeared in the coldness of the room. Vlad smirked, floating there, two blasts formed in his hands.

Jazz pulled a glowing green whip from her belt and snapped it towards Vlad. It wrapped around his waist once and that was all she needed as she pulled with all her strength. It worked, Vlad came flying towards them and they all ducked as he flew into the wall, cartoon style.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "Enjoying the view Vlad?"

"No time for jokes, come on!" Maddie grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out of the room.

As they ran down the hallway Vlad materialized. He grabbed Danny by his suit and threw him to one side. He hit the ground with a sickening thud and Vlad smirked.

"You can't win boy. Join the side that will actually accomplish something, not the side that will lose, painfully. You don't have to feel any pain, any remorse, any suffering." As Vlad continued his monologue, Jazz pulled something else from her belt. It resembled a frisbe, only it was cut in the middle. It more or less resembled a chakram. It was also glowing bright green. She threw it at Vlad and it hit him in the face, causing him to stagger away, it then hit the wall and came back to Jazz. She was smiling as she put it away.

"Ow! You little.." Vlad yelled, as he held his nose in pain. By the time he looked up, the three were gone. He let out a yell more horrifying than Zeus himself did. The earth around the area began to tremble and shake violently.

**" MADDIE!"**

Tucker was fighting a ghost when the earthquake hit. Every person and ghost ceased fighting as they all kept trying to keep their feet on the ground. This included Jack, who was falling down every second he got up.

"Tucker!" He yelled. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea!" Tucker said.

"Thanks!" Jack yelled sarcastically.

The earth finally started to calm down again. The shaking stopped and the battle once again resumed, everyone acted as if nothing happened.

But Jack noticed something. The castle in the distance had pitch black clouds around it, and he saw three retreating figures run from the entrance and continue their desperate escape from the cursed site.

Still staring at the sight, Jack didn't see the ghost come up behind him and knock him on his ghostly head. He gave the goofiest smile and said.

"The ghost did it……in the basment…..with the salami."

With that he promptly fainted.


	8. The Storm

Chapter 8

When the light faded, they saw nothing. It was hard to tell if they were relieved or more tensed by this. Sam bit her lip nervously and looked at Mr. Lancer in alarm. She knew Danny had escaped. Lancer's eyes locked with Sam's and she could feel that he knew that too.

"He escaped!" Dash yelled, stating the obvious. Conversation started to spread through the teens like wildfire. Everyone was deeply upset; finally the conversation grew so loud that Lancer could hardly concentrate.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, and all communication ceased from the mouths of the teens. All eyes focused on the tired old teacher.

"We need to pull back the troops." He said, his tone worried. "Danny now knows where the hide out is, and that could be bad news for everyone. Especially Ms. Manson. Also, see if we can locate that dagger he wants so badly. We need to use every opportunity we can. Dash, Kwan, protect Miss Manson with your lives." With that, Lancer ran out of the room, followed by several other students.

Dash held his gun uneasily as he looked over at Sam's form in the bed. He looked back to see Kwan's eyes meeting his.

"Talk to her." Kwan said. "She need's that right now."

"I'm no good at that type of stuff." Dash snarled at him, his arms crossed, and eyes closed. Silence was all he heard to that statement. He opened his own eyes to see Kwan staring at him with a hard face.

" I know you're angry at Fen-Masters, about Paulina, but she's not the one who killed her." Kwan told Dash. "She's hurting as much as you."

Dash's posture weakened, thinking about Paulina. They had been going steady ever since the war started. Then the day came when Danny Masters killed his…girlfriend, his only love. He turned his head to see the girl lying on the bed, a tear streaming down her face. She was trying to hide it from view of her guards. But they both saw it. Kwan shoved Dash up to her bed.

"Look, Sam.." Dash said. It felt weird saying the girl's name. He had always thought of her as the Goth friend to Fentina and Foley. Ever since this war started, everyone had changed from the high school traditions. "I'm sorry.. about, you know. He's a jerk now. I don't think Fenton's in there anymore."

" I know." Came her icy reply. She turned to him and her violet eyes shone with anger. " I know he's not coming back." She acted as if he wasn't even in the room anymore. "So I will destroy him, I wont just kill him, I will destroy him."

Dash blinked and stepped back, afraid of this girl's rage. "Calm down Sam. You can't let him get to you like this. You deserve better."

The anger seemed to fade from her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry about Paulina." She said quietly and looked down. Dash blinked.

What is she? Bipolar? He thought with confusion. Paulina's mood never shifted this much. "It's okay. Besides, she's not gone..she's a ghost, but I haven't found her yet."

" I just wish I could go back in time, stop Danny from going into that portal and Vlad carrying him off, filling his head with all that evil." She shuddered.

Dash closed his eyes. "Yeah, I had no idea he could turn into this.. monster." Dash had no other word's to describe Danny now.

"The other Danny mentioned his world was different. It's actually normal there." She felt a small smile form on her lips. "I'd love to be there."

"Yeah." He had no opinion about the new Fenton after the encounter he had with the boy.

Both remained in their own worlds, wishing, and hoping for what was never meant to be.

"Keep running kids!" Maddie yelled, her voice commanding them to move faster. Jazz and Danny were somewhat ahead of her, their legs desperately trying to move more. Their muscles were already screaming for them to stop though. The ground around them shook as they ran through the desert landscape between the castle and the city.

Maddie could hear Vlad's rage from where she was running. They had to make it to the city. They had to go back to the underground lair. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Danny's foot step on a piece of land, and see two sharp pieces of green plasma clench into his ankle, holding him in place. An anguished cry escaped his lungs and he collapsed to one knee, frantically trying to pull his leg from the animal trap he was captured in. The pain was intense. He could see green blood sliding down his boot. Jazz and Maddie were instantly at the boy's side. Both kept trying to pry his leg from the vicious trap.

After a few minutes Danny slumped his shoulders. "It's no use, go.. run, before he gets you guys."

"No! I wont lose another brother!" Jazz's turquoise eyes flashed into his green ones. "Not to that monster!"

" I wont lose you either sweetie. Not that I have you back." Maddie said stubbornly and both continued to try to pry the trap open. Danny knew only the Jaws of Life could open it now. He sat back, propped up by his arms. The pain in his leg was increasing. He could hear Vlad's rage building and coming towards them. Finally, Jazz pulled out a gadget that resembled a light saber. She slammed it into the trap. It instantly broke, revealing a gaping wound in Danny's leg.

Hurriedly, the two women helped Danny up and swung one arm around each of their shoulders. They ran as fast as they could with Danny's leg being as hurt as it was. He clearly looked in pain every time he tried to put his foot on the ground. He ended up having to hop the rest of the way, grasping for the two women as support.

"Don't worry Danny, were almost there." Jazz said, as she made a weak smile at him. What she saw made her eyes go wide. Danny was turning much paler than any normal ghost should. His eyes were almost closed as they continued and he was slowing down dramatically. They were practically dragging him.

Jazz met her mother's eyes. "Mom he isn't going to make it!"

Maddie's maternal instincts kicked in aggressively, she would not give up this boy. Never. He picked up the nearly unconscious boy and swung his upper body over her shoulder. She held his legs steady against her and started to run as much as she could, Jazz followed at her side.

The last thing Danny saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was an angry dust storm, closing in on them all.

Tucker ducked to avoid a plasma blast from a nearby ghost. He pulled out a Fenton Fisher and cast it out to the ghost. It latched onto its shirt and Tucker grinned, giving the fisher a tug. The ghost had been unprepared for this and was sent spinning foreword, the fishing line being wrapped around its body as it got closer. Tucker took a graceful bow until he heard a voice from behind him.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Lancer's voice could be heard through the bullhorn he was using.

Tucker turned to Jack, then yelled. "FALL BACK! NOW!" With that he began to run with Jack at his heels. As the two ran, with Jack sort of flying, they looked around as the other people of the resistance joined them. Soon a large crowd of them formed, all running for that certain manhole. Soon they found it and people started to pile in. Tucker heard a thundering noise and stared up in horror. A huge cloud of sand was coming towards the town at a high speed. He felt his insides tighten dramatically.

"Oh crud." He muttered. Jack had seen it now too and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Down now!" Tucker ordered, snapped out of his trance to the others staring dumbfounded at the thing that could cause their deaths. The small group snapped out of their trance and started to file down. Jack phased down and Tucker was about to go down when he saw two strange figures within the dust. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at them, he soon saw Mrs. Fenton, Jazz and an unconscious Danny in his mom's arms. Tucker ran towards them.

"Mrs. Fenton! Jazz! What's wrong-" He was cut off by Maddie.

"No time!" She shoved her son into Tucker's arms and all got to the manhole. Jazz went down first, and Maddie went down to her waist, before holding out her arms for Tucker to give her Danny. Tucker did and Maddie went fully down. Tucker jumped inside, slamming the manhole on top of him as the sandstorm hit from above. Everyone knew they were far from safe.

They all ran for the wall that was now open. They all ran into it and Tucker was the last in before it closed on a fierce sandstorm, with red eyes.

Everyone let out a breath of relief. Most of the kids were breathing hard from the marathon they had to run. Maddie set her son down gently on a nearby couch. She looked around. "We need someone to get over here to help him!" Tucker jumped up, followed by Jazz, they got supplies to wrap up Danny's wound. When that was finished Maddie sat down next to her son, stroking his hair carefully. She couldn't believe this son from another dimension ended up here.

"Maddie?" When she heard the voice, she froze in mid-stroke and stared into the eyes of her long dead husband.

"Jack?" It came out as a strangled whisper. "You're.."

" A ghost, I know." Jack said with a slight grin. "Slightly ironic, huh? I become the thing I hate."

Maddie had tears streaming down her face, she ran to him and put her arms around his ghost body. He felt as solid as he was alive. The two hugged each other for a long time. Jazz felt a smile form on her face. She ran over and hugged them both as well. The smile's on both of their faces were priceless. After the hugging had ended, Jack turned and saw the form of his son lying on the couch. His eye's widened, and his mind careened back to the day when Danny killed him. He felt the glow around him turn red. This frightened Maddie and Jazz and both stepped back, then everyone looked to where he was looking.

Danny was lying there helpless. Jack was now forming a plasma blast in his hand.

"Jack no!" Maddie screamed and grabbed his arm, yanking it back with all her strength. He merely phased through her grip.

"Stay out of this Maddie…That boy killed me. He is no longer our son, no matter what you believe." Jack walked towards the boy, the blast glowing a blood red color and his eyes turning the same. Jack Fenton had just unwillingly crossed to another side, a side he would have never crossed before now.

"No! Dad stop!" Jazz stepped in front of her father. "That's not Masters! Its Danny-" Before she could finish, Jack shoved her into her mother's arms.

"Enough of this foolishness, we need to destroy him before he causes anymore pain." Jack grabbed a hold of Danny by his collar, pulling him up. Danny's body followed like a rag-doll. The dark hair brushing against his forehead as Jack looked on his slumbering face.

"Dad no!" Jazz yelled and tried to struggle from her mother's grasp, but Maddie held her daughter tight in shock.

Horror filled Tucker's face. He only had one shot to stop Jack. "Mr. Fenton! No! That's not our Danny! He's.."

But Jack wouldn't listen, he held back his hand, ready for a blow. At that same time, Danny groaned and started to awaken. His blue eyes slowly started to open, they only opened halfway. But he was able to make out the figure in front of him.

"Dad?" he whispered. As he looked into his father's eyes, Jack froze. His eyes started to water.

"Danny?" his father choked out. The red within him disappeared, his eyes turned to normal. He no longer held a red ball of plasma, instead he was holding Danny tight to him. By now Danny was mostly awake. For a brief moment, he thought he was back home. But his hopes faded when he saw the similar dressed people as before. He saw the ghostly figure hugging him. He gasped and pulled away to look into his dead father's eyes.

His jaw was slightly open. "They told me..you…I…." he turned away from his father. "I'm so sorry.."

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Jack was thinking deeply, which is something he didn't do often. Danny's sadness made him feel guilty. The boy shouldn't be sad, he should be happy.

So Jack put on the goofiest smile he could muster and said, "Don't feel bad Danny, It's probably just my luck to become what I hate. Actually now it isn't so bad."

Danny felt a smile tug at his lips. But he couldn't help feeling guilty about saying such harsh words to his parents at home. He knew he was right, it just. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Jack looked at Danny. "So, um. How did you-"

Danny smiled. "Ill explain."

It seemed like for the millionth time, Danny explained how he got into the world. He hesitantly pulled out the dagger to show everyone. Jack twitched. Danny quickly put it back in his pocket and stared at the people surrounding him in awe.

He felt unsteady and sat down after explaining. The wound had left him terribly weak. He saw the worried look on his family's faces. He smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I just need some rest."

But there was no time to rest, for that moment, Dash and Kwan rushed in, both having bruises on their faces.

"Sam is gone!" Dash yelled.


	9. Till Death do us Part

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry this is so late.. But I had a problem and was trying to try something different with the newest chapters. I also took a lot longer with this one and even created its own name for the chapter. This is what happens when Cassie writes while listening to Celtic Music, also, I added a new character in, don't worry she wont be like Rosa, but I thought since some of the other writers are adding stuff beyond the norm, I would too!

Chapter 9

Till Death Do Us Part 

White….

Cotton Candy…

Birds…blood..

BLOOD!

Sam's eyes snapped fully open to see two menacing blood orbs staring into her terrified purple ones. She felt her body inadvertently spasm against his hold on her and a cry escaped her dry, cracked lips. His hold on her was firm, though. That's when she realized she was outside, staring into the sky. They were suspended several thousand feet in the air. She swallowed hard as she stared back into those eyes she dreaded. They once belonged to her best friend in the world, and tears clouded her vision as she remembered the old Danny. The one she wished those eyes belonged to now. Flashbacks came into her memory; Tucker, her and Danny laughing as Dash got dumped by his girlfriend, Danny holding out his hand to Sam after Dash pushed her down, skinning her knee.

The blue eyes she wished would return to her friend. Instead an insane teenage boy, under the control of a dangerous and evil man, was holding her. She could hardly come up with the right name to really describe Vlad. He wasn't just evil….he was..more…he ripped this boy from everyone he loved, everything he cared about, and made him kill. Danny's innocence was forever lost. His blood lust began at that instant he killed his father, now there was no turning back. Still she wished there was a way. Her eyes opened to meet his concerned stare. This surprised her, as her tears rolled down her cheek rapidly. She briefly wondered if he was…no…no it couldn't be…he couldn't…her hopes faded as his eyes became hard as he stared into her eyes. She lied her head back down and cried as he carried her to the castle.

Daniel Master's mind was reeling with countless thoughts and memories as he flew with his beauty to Vlad's castle. Maybe father could somehow bring her to the dark side, like he did with himself? Her sleeping form was enough to ease all his worries. Soon her eyes began to slowly open. She at first seemed dazed and only looked around his head, until her half open eyes locked with his. The second they did her eyes widened in absolute terror. Her body gave a jerk and Danny internally cursed her for being so stupid. Did she want him to drop her? He thought angrily as he held her tighter and kept himself flying.

Their eye's locked again and he could see the once hateful eyes turn to sadness, her purple orbs became covered in water and her eyes closed tightly, as if remembering something. Tears drifted down her face, and Danny resisted the urge to wipe them away. His own thoughts traveled to worry as he saw her this helpless, this broken. He felt a part of him say this was wrong.

"You have to let her go." The voice said.

"No! She is mine!"

"Let her go! You can't have her no matter what! Vlad wont let you keep her, its too dangerous." The voice was sure annoying him now.

"Yes he will! Now back off whoever you are!"

"You know who I am, and I will come back! You'll see! You wont run this life forever!"

Like that, the voice dissipated from his mind. His face remained blank until he looked back at the badly hurt girl. Her eyes abruptly opened and once again red met purple, amethyst against ruby. For a second, they both felt a connection, a hope…

Until Danny's body shuddered and his gaze turned hard. No, he couldn't let himself feel this way again. He wouldn't give into these people, even Sam. He was already too deep, sucked into the darkness that few could escape from and he didn't want to escape, the darkness gave him power, comfort, something those others could not give him. Something his parents couldn't give him either.

He remembered their twisted faces as he told them about his accident. Then saw them pull out their weapons. He cowered and pleaded with them to spare him. They wouldn't. He cried and was backed up into a wall, Jazz appeared and stood in front of Danny, trying desperately to tell her parents to stand down. The same memory replayed over and over in his mind since then. It kept him going. They all betrayed him, so now he would betray them all. He could not go back to his past. It's gone, done, kaput! But there was one thing he could not shake, flying to the castle. Something Sam told him a long time ago.

"It's never too late to change."

In that second, the underground turned into chaos. Everyone was running around, getting ready to blindly attack the castle and rescue Sam. Lancer was shouting orders, Maddie was suiting up and getting several weapons ready, Dash was lining up several other teens with a variety of weapons, Jack was talking anxiously to Tucker and Jazz could stare at the only teen that was not moving, Danny.

He stared out unmoving, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape at what he had just been told. Sam was missing and he kidnapped her. He felt it in his gut. That twisted version of him was going to have his way with his best friend, and Danny would not let that happen. His stone like figure suddenly moved as his hands were clenched and his eyes narrowed in a hateful snarl. His eyes turned bright green as the ring appeared around his middle. The ring split and swept around his body in a fluid movement, replacing his torn and slightly blood stained clothes with a shiny black and white lab suit and his black sand filled hair turned a perfect pure white, not a hair out of place. The green eyes still remained as intent as ever.

"He will pay." He said as he pushed himself into the air, looking eerily like a missile, ready to implode at any second. But no, he was waiting for his target before he unleashed his fury and destroyed everything in sight. He disappeared into the ceiling, unknown of his own fate.

Jazz looked on with wide eyes as she saw Danny change, then as he took off. Was it just her.. or did she see flames come out of his feet? She shook her head and watched as he disappeared. Her face suddenly became panicked as she turned to Lancer. She ran over to him and grabbed him. "Lancer Danny' gone!"

" I know, with Sam, that boy will- "

"No! The other Danny! And he didn't look one bit pleased!" Jazz saw the teachers face turn pure white. If the pun wasn't so wrong for the moment, she would have told him he looked as white as a ghost.

"GHOST HUNTERS OF AMERICA!" He yelled. Everyone suddenly stopped and stared at Lancer as he said this, or more like yelled it. "The other Danny will tear him apart!"

"Which is the reason why I told you! We have to stop him!" Jazz cried. " I cant bare to lose another brother!"

Lancer grit his teeth, thinking of what to do.

Jack seemed to be doing the same thing, when an idea came to him. He gave his trademark goofy grin and flew through the ceiling.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled, her husband didn't answer. "This is not good."

"And it's getting worse." Dash said darkly. "The Sand monster is still at the main entrance, there is no way out."

"Get ready everybody!" Lancer yelled to teens and ghosts alike. "We are about to go into a final battle through the storm and if we make it, we need to help the good Danny and take down Vlad once and for all!"

The teens and ghosts nodded solemnly and each suited up in orange and black jump suits, grabbing as many gadgets as they could fit in their suits and hands. Tucker, Jazz and Maddie were together in one group.

Each seemed to read each others minds. Somehow they knew that one of them might not survive.

The army moved up in front of the main door, where they could hear the constant banging of the monster trying to get in. Lancer stood in front, a bandana wrapped around his forehead and holding a large gun with several blinking green lights on it. One hand held the handle and the other pushed a slider into the back of the gun, much like how a child's water gun worked. The gun hummed with a charge.

"Ready!" He called to behind him.

A sudden roar of cheers chorused behind him. A smirked formed his features and he held out his hand to a scanned placed at the door. A light drifted up and down his palm and the doors made a groaning noise, slowly opening.

What they saw made all their faces turn to horror.

They were not simply facing the sand monster…

They were facing the monster and Vlad's army, Vlad's infinite army….

Vlad's eyes shot open and he sat up straight in his large bed. "The time has come." He whispered. Like a child at Christmas, he jumped out of bed and put on his finest, then walked down the several corridors to what seemed like a dead end. There before him was a large portrait of himself and Daniel. He smiled aggressively at the painting. Soon everything would be his. In the painting both him and his son wore their finest, he especially liked the ruby Daniel wore in a tangled web of gold that held a dark cape together around his shoulders. His finger met the gem within the painting and pressed it in. The painted ruby buckled and slid easily through the portrait, making a sickening cracking sound. The life-size portrait lifted off the ground, as if pulled by a spirit all its own. The wall was large and the portrait soon stopped its upward drift as a pitch-black doorway appeared fully.

Vlad smiled and walked down the hallway, torches suddenly bursting to life every step he took down the stone-carved passageway. His heals clicked on the marble floor as he inched closer to an old wood door at the end of this never-ending passage. Vlad's mood was excited and frustrated at the same time. His red eyes seemed to glow a more powerful red than ever as his blue hand touched the doorknob to the room. His hand made the familiar move to turn the knob, which protested by producing a screeching sound of metal against metal. This annoyed Vlad to much degree, it reminded him of a nail against a blackboard. He jerked the door open and entered the dark room.

A lone girl sat on a table in the room. Her head jerked as Vlad opened the door. Her dark green eyes met his in a fierce gaze. She sat in an old chair, covered with cobwebs and spiders, much to her distaste. Her glowing form gave her the only light in the space where Vlad had held her. Glowing bright green shackles held her to the chair and the floor. A green padlock connecting a chain from her leg to the stone floor. Her arms were chained together, but not tightly, after all, Vlad needed her to use her hands for his plan. Her long black hair slowly settled around her shoulders as the turn fully completed, and both of their eyes glowered into the others. Her snow-white skin confirmed any doubts that she was from the living. As did the glow around her. Her slender frame seemed defeated, her lips formed in a sad frown, their color: blood red. The dress she wore was simple, typically made from the 1400's. The long dress was white and very simple. Parts of it were black, as if it was scorched.

"How are you my dear?" Vlad sneered, walking behind her chair and placing his hands on her shoulders.

The girl of almost 17 gave a low growl and attempted to shrug him off, but his hands tightened around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The shackles made it impossible to go intangible, but she still gave it a try, only to open her eyes and feel his hands still on her shoulders.

"Now, now, don't want to stress that ghost body of yours Rebecca…" Vlad crooned. "Our time has almost arrived."

"Your mad." Rebecca muttered in an English accent. "You believe I have real magick, you are more gullible than I thought."

"But wasn't that why you died?" Rebecca stiffened. "Condemned to death by your own family, for witchcraft."

Rebecca wouldn't meet his gaze, her mind flowing with memories she wished she longed forgot. "Whatever you think I may have, I don't. A lot of the girls that were burned were innocent, and so am I."

"That's where you are wrong." Vlad hissed. " I have checked out your family tree myself, it appears you weren't the only one in the family to be accused of witchcraft."

This made Rebecca's eyes go wide and her face turned to his smug one. "What?"

"You have it inside you Rebecca. I can assure you of that. Pure energy beyond anything normal ghosts can do." Vlad smiled greedily at her.

Rebecca trembled. "Taking over Amity Park is one thing Vlad, but the entire world and universe? That is beyond crazy!"

"No one has stopped me yet." Vlad's eyes were wild with possibilities. "No one can. The rest of the world is simply too selfish. To caught up in their own worries to bother what I might do. Once I have one land, I will want more. The United States government cannot stop me, and neither can they." He moved a lock of hair to her left ear and became eye level with her and they both stared ahead on the dusty table, he took her hand in his and waved it through the air, causing it to suddenly ripple into a water image before them. What they both saw made Rebecca cry out and freeze.

Then Vlad whispered in her ear.

"As long as I have you."


	10. I'll Always Be There

Chapter 10

"I'll always be there"

The dark red sky was restless, the clouds around it swirling together in a vertex, and obstructing the view of any color whatsoever in the sky above. The area around the swirling black mass instantly was tinted a dark black, a shadow cast upon the whole twenty acres that was known as Amity Park. Buildings shuddered under the new power above them in absolute terror as its power dreadfully increased. Some buildings succumbed to its terrifying motion, others remained firm and tall, not daring to stand down until the very end.

One such building was Fenton Works, the building was weak with age and weather, not to mention how many times it was blasted into by rays and several other such devices. The sign that once glowed a phosphorus bright green, now only remained a dim army green, dust and rust scattered around it. The hinges rusted and broke on one side of the sign, instead of it remaining stationary in its original position, it hung lopsided, barely hanging onto the last hinge as it was. Assortments of metal and Fenton gizmos on top were decimated from one of the earlier battles. The buildings brick walls had been slammed into on every side, showing deep gaping holes in the deserted building and exposing the inside to all the elements. If the walls could talk, they could tell quite a tale, and tell how the building itself was barely hanging on to dear life. It had remained silent for the past few months, until a boy descended from the air to the front door, holding a young girl.

"What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me to Vlad." Sam asked, the sight of the place giving her stomach a twist.

"We are, just have to make a pit stop." The evil Danny replied quietly, floating into the dark and lonely house.

Each room they past seemed to trigger memories within their minds of happier times, their 13th Christmas where Danny gave Sam a charm bracelet in the living room, Danny, 5 years old, looking on in the kitchen as Jazz and Maddie tried to do the dishes, but ended up in a water fight instead, Jack hugging Danny and showing him his newest invention, the Fenton Portal.

Danny floated down the stairs to the basement and gazed along the dark room, his eyes dark and unhappy as he thought about what happened here 6 months ago. Sam was still clutched tightly in his arms and she was sure he wouldn't let go anytime soon. So she did the only thing she could thing of, struggling.

Danny seemed unprepared for her outburst and felt her slip out of his arms to the ground below. He heard her grunt as her body made contact with the floor. Dust was thrown into the air and Danny sneezed, giving Sam enough time to get to her feet and bolt for the door.

Danny, however, was faster and instantly the door glowed a red color and shut by itself. When Sam reached the knob and tried to turn it, it would not open. She tried several times before realizing that Danny had her trapped. She turned and scowled at the teenage boy's amused face.

"You can't keep me here!" She yelled to him, angrier than hornets nest.

" I don't plan to." Danny said lightly and floated there on his back in a careless fashion.

Sam's glare seemed to intensify. " I hate you."

Those three words caused Danny to stiffen, his heart felt like it had been torn out and thrown into a blender, twice. He turned his eyes on her, in disbelief.

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? Are you deaf? I said I hate you!" Sam yelled, tears starting to cloud her vision. " I hate how you did this to everyone! I hate how you have no remorse or care! I thought you were a good person! A friend! Then you go and kill!"

Danny's mind traveled a million miles a minute, Sam looked really angry and upset. She seemed so cool and collected the first time they fought, even the last time, but now it felt like she had lost it. His defenses took over his mind and he made his face look cold and emotionless.

" I had to." Danny answered, a growl in his voice.

"No you didn't! This was your choice Danny! It's always been up to you! You chose to betray us and turn evil!" Sam shouted at him, no longer caring what happened to her.

"You betrayed me!" Danny yelled, his anger starting to simmer. "Dad and mom almost killed me and you, Jazz and Tucker took their side! You left me no choice but to chose this! Besides Vlad did this, not me!"

"Liar!" Sam screamed. Streams of clear liquid careened down her face and fell to the floor. "Don't you dare say Vlad did this! You decided to turn evil! You just needed the right person! You gave this as an excuse to make yourself feel secure! When really you aren't Danny! Ever since the beginning of high school you have stumbled about, being ignored by everyone you touch! Being bullied and stuffed into your locker! In the end you wanted payback! You wanted to make everyone else suffer how you did!"

That hit a nerve, bad. Danny's anger now started to boil, sending out steam into his eyes which were glowing a brilliant red now, his teeth now clenched together and his posture ready to tear apart anything or anyone that came close. "That's not true!"

"Admit it Danny! Behind this bad boy façade you're as weak and defenseless as they come! You need to hide behind a big billionaire to make yourself feel special!" Sam hated to say all of this to Danny, but she was through babying him. She had tried so many ways to bring him about, but she knew the truth, as harsh and as hurtful as it was, would set him free. This was her last hope, her last resort. If this didn't work, then nothing would.

"STOP IT!" Danny exploded, covering his ears with his hands as she yelled at him.

Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, he heard that voice again.

_She is right. _

Buzz off!

_You're only digging yourself deeper! Stop this terrible cycle before its too late!_

I don't need you! I don't need her! Get out of my head!

I'll always be here Danny. You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try. You have to do this Danny. "Its never too late to change."

The last part sounded like Sam's voice. He looked up and saw her standing there. She didn't look angry, sad or upset anymore. Infact the way she looked at him was almost hopeful.

They both stood there, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like a half an hour, just when Sam thought she was getting through to him, the ceiling above them exploded, sending down small and large pieces of concrete.

Danny instinctively ran to Sam and wrapped his arms around her protectively as concrete rained on top of them. As sudden as it started, it stopped, and all that remained was a thick fog of debris that cloaked the room around them.

"Take your hands off her!" Yelled a voice from nearby. Danny recognized it, but couldn't tell who it was. He turned rapidly and saw a figure in the smoke. The only thing he could make out at first was his brightly glowing green eyes.

They were narrowed in an angry tone and as the fog slowly melted away, Danny could now see his opponent.

His enemy was himself…

"Oh crud." Muttered Tucker, his hands shaking as he readied his weapon in his hands.

Lancer was, for once, speechless as he stared at the multitude of ghosts in front of them all, along with the sand monster.

"That is a lot of ghosts." Dash mumbled, once again stating the obvious.

While everyone else stood open mouthed, Jazz and Maddie were the first to charge their weapons and attack. Lancer seemed to snap back to reality and then ordered everyone else to attack. Some people hesitated, but the majority ran into battle, their glowing weapons ready.

Maddie and Jazz attacked Skulker from behind and sent several bombs of ectoplasm at him, he was soon covered in a gooey mess from the bombs and groaned as he was stuck to the ground. But just as Maddie and Jazz smiled, the sand monster grabbed the two with arms it recently created and held them up to its face and growled at them.

Tucker saw this as he was fighting a black ghost with red eyes, who fed off misery. The woman ghost wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grinned. "They are going to die, and it will be your fault."

Tucker clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and fought off the urge to cry as he saw Maddie and Jazz being held defenseless. The creature squeezed them and both let out a small shriek. Tucker felt his bravery falter and start to fade. He was trembling in the ghost's arms and she glowed a bright green, feeding off while he was miserable.

A blast came from nowhere and hit her in the back. She cried out and disintegrated before his eyes, where she once floated, stood Mr. Lancer, a fierce look in his eyes,

"Foley! Help the Fenton girls! Hurry!" He barked and Tucker shut off his mind again, heading for the sand monster that now stood up against the ceiling of the sewer.

As he ran he saw one of fellow classmates fall and the ghost go in for the final blow. He was too far away and no one else seemed to notice as it grinned. Tucker averted his eyes and focused on Jazz and Maddie, who both looked extremely weak.

Tucker felt himself growl and stood at where he supposed its feet were. It was hard to tell since everyone was in ankle high of sewer water.

"Yo Sand Man!" He yelled. "Drop those girls! NOW!" he ordered, pulling out a ecto grenade. Red eyes growled down at the 5-foot boy and Tucker threw it into its mouth as it opened for a loud growl.

The sand creature's eyes widened and it stood up straight.

Then exploded in a drizzle of tiny grains.

" I wont do it!" Rebecca yelled, struggling once again through her bonds. "He can't make me!" She was now trembling, as ectoplasmic tears appeared in her sad eyes. They slid down her face and landed on the dusty floor.

But inside she knew she could do nothing, unlike the others, she was helpless. Vlad had her chained and kept her away from everything. After the months of being alone and of neglect, sometimes she even felt herself enjoy his company. She shuddered in distaste, thinking about that.

She was old, and she was happy while in the ghost zone. She could never really "move on" for the ill treatment of her death. She didn't think she ever would. She sure wanted to leave now. But it wasn't up to her. She just couldn't stand being treated like this anymore.

"Spirits..god…goddess…universe..whatever controls life and death, please…let me move on! I want to save these people, but I cannot while under Vlad's control. Please..I don't want to hurt anyone! Please, just…please." Rebecca sobbed, she remembered briefly her mothers words before she left her daughter in life. "I will always be there when you need me." Well she sure needed her mother now! Even after her death, she still couldn't find her mother. The ghost zone was strange and unorganized. The crying and terrible thoughts continued, then once again light entered the room. This time, by not the door opening, but the appearance of a glowing ball of light in the middle of the table before her.

She had hope that someone heard her, but her hopes faded when she saw the face of Vlad within the white sphere. She lowered her head as he spoke.

"It is almost time Rebecca, be ready, for a New World."


	11. Welcome to My Life

Chapter 11

"Welcome to My Life"

Vlad smiled wickedly from his throne. His blue face seemed to glow brighter the more the day wore on. He could tell from his ectoplasmic portal mirror that showed the battle raging outside the soundproof castle walls. He was winning; sure, the sand monster had been destroyed but the humans were soon tiring and were being thrown back into their pathetic hiding place that would not shelter them from his rage when the time came. He abruptly stood up as he watched the clock above the red painted double doors to the throne room. He flew over to the clock ticking steadily by. If he controlled time, then he would make the clock go faster. It was frustrating to watch the clock slowly tick its way to his ultimate prize. He wanted it NOW. His fists clenched and fuchsia colored ectoplasmic blasts appeared around his hands.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Ti-

SMASH.

Vlad growled, angry how that infernal time device was taunting him. Now it remained a mashed piece of metal and gears. He turned back to the portal mirror, which showed once again his winning ghost team closing in on the humans that remained living. He smirked, then looked to his watch and smiled wider.

"Show time."

He turned and with a snap of his black cape made his way to a small closet next to his throne. He was saving this suit for a special occasion, namely his wedding day to Maddie, but now would be as good a time as any. He opened the door and sunlight reflected off the surface of the gold knight's battle armor. He chuckled at how ironic the situation was for him to be wearing a suit of armor with gold colored cape. He would rule this earth as a tyrant and would have everything he ever wanted. The gold armor clasped together nicely on his body and he marveled at how he was transforming before his eyes into a king. A god, he would be both. The king of all gods. He pulled out two objects that seemed somewhat familiar to the naked eye. A small crown surrounded by a red flame and a small ring the skull imprint on top replaced by a red ruby that glowed with unimaginable power.

Vlad snorted, remembering the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, it was easy enough to defeat the most powerful ghost with the ruby of destruction, which he now showed off as a trinket on the ring of rage. When combined the power was too much for Pariah. He lost his throne at once and the crown of fire turned a bright red color. Vlad was then pronounced the ruler of the ghost world.

Then all heck broke loose.

He slipped the ring on.

He put the crown on top of his head.

Then turned towards the blood red doors and started to chuckle evilly.

They had no idea what was coming.

Red met green. Both figures stood in the fog of dust that was quickly dissipating, knowing the sudden energy of the room that had turned from good to anger.

Danny was raging, actually both were. He clenched his fists and green ectoplasm appeared within his hands. His body was also glowing a bright green as he looked at the creature that was hurting Sam.

"Let her go!" He yelled to his evil counter part.

"Why should I?" His voice shouted back.

"Because I said so!" Danny yelled and launched himself into the air, his feet turning into a tail and he flew towards the red-eyed Danny.

Red-eyed Danny gasped and quickly turned himself and Sam intangible. Good Danny flew through them and hit the wall hard. He groaned and landed on his rear. He quickly got up, rubbing his sore spots while his other half laughed evilly.

"Was I always this clumsy?" he asked snidely.

"Was I always this mental?" Danny green eyes shot back.

"Yes, to both." Sam commented.

"Really? Both asked turning to Sam with confused looks.

Sam simply nodded and both turned and glared at each other.

"Nice suit." Danny green eyes commented. "Where'd you get it? The Clichéd Villain's Outlet?"

"Nice hair, have a fight with a angry lawn gnome?" Danny red eyes smirked.

"Did that one even make sense?" Danny green eyes raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, it does to me." Red eye Danny laughed again and Green Danny rolled his eyes and slammed his fists into red Danny. Red Danny cried out and released Sam from his hold and fell into the nearest wall. He stood up, his red eyes flaming with rage and launched himself at Danny.

Before Danny Phantom could blink, Danny Masters hit him hard and pinned him to the ground. Their eyes locked and met for a tense few seconds.

Then DP shoved his legs into DM's chest and stood up, smirking.

Both circled the other nervously, waiting for the other to make the first move. They looked like mirror images of one person, half good, half evil. It caused Sam to shiver softly as she stood by the sidelines, hoping that DP wouldn't get hurt.

" I don't want to fight you." DP told DM.

"Yeah right. I knew you were too good to be one of us, but dad was too delusional." DM sneered.

"Vlad is not our dad!" DP roared and threw green plasma at DM. DM dodged and grabbed DP around the wrist and threw him into a nearby wall, it crumbling on site. DP stood up, covered in a thick layer of powder on his black and white lab suit and hair.

"He is mine." DM said darkly. "And you have my dagger he gave me, give it back."

"No!" DP yelled. He closed his eyes and managed to duplicate himself.

Evil Danny smirked and duplicated himself easily.

The clone attacked each other relentlessly.

"Don't you see!" DP yelled, "Vlad uses you to get his way! He has in my world constantly! So mom and dad didn't react you thought they would.. did you have to kill dad!"

DM's eyes flashed and he grabbed Danny and pinned him to the wall as the clones around them faded slowly into mists and going back into both boy's bodies.

"Don't you EVER say anything bad about dad AGAIN!" he roared and hit DP hard against the wall again, a sickening crack was heard and Danny felt pain spreading through his body quickly. Then, as sudden as it started, it stopped and DM threw DP to the floor.

"So?" DP asked DM.

"So what?" DM snarled.

"Aren't you going to kill me or something?" DP asked, annoyed.

"Nope." DM smirked and grabbed something from behind his back, and slammed it into DP's head. As it hit his head DP noticed it was a slab of cement. He cried out in pain and transformed back to human mode, collapsing to the ground, unconscious. DM smirked and grabbed the knife from DF's jeans and held it up high. Sam gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him, trying to grasp the dagger that glittered dangerously in his hand.

"What! Sam! Let go!" DM yelled, losing his balance quickly.

"No! Give me the dagger!" Sam yelled and twisted his hand as much as she could. But DM was too strong for her and threw her hard to the ground. She groaned and weakly sat up, staring in awe as he smiled at the dagger.

"Welcome home my precious."

"Dash look out!" Tucker yelled as another ghost advanced beyond the boundaries and sent a blow to Dash's arm. He cried out and stumbled to the ground, holding his wounded arm and he stood back up, pulling out an ecto grenade and throwing it at the ghost. It exploded on contact and the ghost withered in agony. He bit his lip in pain as the bleeding intensified. He ran to Valerie nearby, who was holding medicine. She grabbed him and quickly bandaged him up.

"Dash you have to be careful!" She told him sternly. "You can't be daydreaming out there!"

" I know what I am doing!" Dash snapped and Valerie winced.

Dash sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little in pain."

"It's alright, I know what this war has done to us, all of us. We used to think of stupid things before this war, clicks, popularity, beating up the kids smaller than us and making fun of them." Valerie said.

"Then one goes and bites back, big time." Dash sighed and put a bulky hand over his forehead.

Valerie set a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't turn Danny evil."

"But I helped him." Dash growled. "All the bullying, teasing, stuffing him into his locker, I knew I was asking for it. Yet I'm still alive, but so many are gone."

Valerie stayed quiet and closed her eyes. Her long dark hair was strapped in a ponytail and she wore a suit similar to Maddie's. " I wish I could have her back too." She said softly.

Dash closed his eyes and clenched his fists. " I should be dead not her! Why did Masters kill her?"

" I don't know." Valerie said softly and looked back out at the battle. Her eyes showed sorrow as she saw the last defenses falling. She turned to Dash who was still in his own world. "Dash go! They need help."

Dash snapped out of his trance and he turned to her and nodded and ran back into the battle, an ectoplasmic gun in his hands. He let out a fierce battle cry and shot at anything that came towards him.


	12. Hate is the Star

Chapter 12

"Hate is the Star"

Here is the song that helped me theme out this entire chapter, a cookie to who can guess where the song is from!

It begins very small  
Seems like nothing much at all  
Just a germ, just a speck, just a grain  
But the seed has been sown  
And before you know it's grown  
It has spread through your life like a stain  
And its power will strangle your love and your joy  
And its hunger consumes for it lives to destroy

Hate is a star; it becomes who you are  
Not the hated, but the hater has a torment that's greater  
It will eat you alive, consume you and spit you out  
Hate's gonna win that there's no doubt about  
Hate doesn't care who you are- Hate is the Star!

Learning hate is an art, even people who are smart can be caught, can be crushed, can be creamed  
Hate has swallowed you whole  
Did you think you're in control  
Hate you though, hate you spoke, hate you dreamed  
All your hate gave me substance your lives are undone  
It's your eve of destruction, your hatred has won!

Vlad paraded down the long, familiar hallway of his castle proudly, in his suit of armor made completely of gold. The armor made a clank noise every time his foot touched the ground. As the hallway started to end, he abruptly stopped and looked towards a large portrait of himself in the exact suit of armor he stood in now. His lips twitched into a vicious smile and held up his hand towards the portrait. The large picture was framed in a solid gold frame with remarkable carvings in it; on each corner was a different gem. The right lower corner held a ruby, not as magical as the one he wore on his finger, but a real ruby nonetheless. His finger pressed upon it and it slid down into place, a clicking noise followed. The large painting moved to the right, revealing a small hiding place with several books, gems, and other assortments of magical items. He simply picked up a large blue velvet book that looked centuries old. There were large gold letters embroidered into the velvet book. In all, they read "Livro Mágico". Which means magic book in Portuguese. He tucked the book under his arm and walked out, making sure to securely slide the painting back in place. He made his way to the end of the hall and opened the passageway to Rebecca's imprisoned cell.

The steady clank of metal against stone woke Rebecca with a start and she gazed up at the figure as it slowly descended to her room. She knew it was time. Her breath caught in her throat as he entered the room, a smug expression outlining features she didn't know he had. Her own were of fear and dread at what he was going to make her do. He slammed the magic book on the table and turned it to the page.

"Read." He demanded. " I hope you are good with your Portuguese."

"No, I'm afraid not." Rebecca muttered slowly. He grabbed her by the collar and glared at her in the eyes.

"You know it, do not lie!" He hissed.

"No I wont do it!" Rebecca yelled. "You can't make me!"

"That's where you are wrong." Vlad hissed and pulled out a strange device in his hand. It resembled a hearing aid but was made completely of silver and a red substance.

Rebecca's eyes flashed with fear. "No! Don't!" she pleaded.

"You know what emotion is the most powerful? You would say love wouldn't you?" Vlad whispered, stroking her hair as she trembled. He brushed hair away from her right ear and placed it into her ear. It began to beep wildly as the red part of it glowed brightly. Rebecca could feel the suction in her head and her form literally fizzled out for a second, only to come back with her face contorted in pain.

"Now now dear, don't fight it, it will only make it stronger." Vlad cooed and stood, smirking at her futile efforts to deflect the power of the small device. He continued his rant. "No, no, love isn't the most powerful. Every emotion has its own strengths and weaknesses. But one stands above them all. Bravery? Pah! I still want you to guess. You will know it soon enough."

Rebecca was never the giving up type, but as it gained strength she felt her own fading rapidly. She felt lost, alone and weak. She would not give into him, at least that's what she thought. But the anger inside her was boiling, her face turned pale as the device beeped. She suddenly knew the answer. That thought alone caused the device to take over. In her final moments of consciousness she wanted to scream, she needed to.

She did.

Jack had lost sight of Danny Phantom a few miles back, but somehow knew where they were headed. A few minutes after he was flying towards Fenton Works when he heard the explosion. He flew faster towards the building that was decaying badly with every second. As he landed inside the familiar home, a small smile formed on his lips. He remembered when this place was full of life. Especially family dinners at the table. Jazz would be talking in large words by which Jack was confused by, Danny would call her a Brainiac and she and he would start arguing non stop. Voices from the past haunted him as he walked towards the basement door. When he reached the door he heard angry yells and something crashed from below. He opened the door quickly to see three shadowy figures in the clouded room with dust and debris. Shadows played across the dirt filled room and voices echoed across every corner. As the dust settled, Jack heard several grunts and noises and Sam calling out to one of the other figures in the room. He floated there, dumb founded, watching the scene before his eyes. All the way up to when the Dark Danny held the dagger in his hands. The dagger that killed him. Fury spread through Jack like a disease. It hit every inch of his body at the speed of a bullet train. He couldn't see his body, but it was glowing a anguished red and his eyes exploded in red sparks.

Sam watched in horror as Jack slowly started to make his way to his sons. "Mr. Fenton no!" She cautioned.

Danny's body snapped to where Sam and Jack were. His first reaction was blank, and then a sickening smile slipped in place.

"Well, Well Jack, long time no see, how is the afterlife?" Danny quipped, amusement in his tone.

Jack launched himself at Danny and Danny simply flew back. Jack followed, his anger in his eyes. "How could you? You were my son! I treated you as any man who has loved a son!"

Danny's red eyes darkened. "Yeah, right. Until you found out I was half ghost, then turned your weapons on me! Not believing I was your son anymore." The bitterness of his tone was apparent and Jack felt the red boiling within him drain.

" I was scared Danny, I didn't even know that was possible, your mother sure didn't. I was afraid a ghost had destroyed your soul and taken you over." Jack said honestly.

The anger came back in Danny's eyes and he looked to Jack's face. " I don't need your pity old man, you should have trusted me. Now it is too late."

"Its never too late."

Danny turned and saw Sam standing up, her violet eyes looking at him sadly. More pity.

"Stop looking at me like I am so kind of pity wagon! You know those emotions are useless anyway! I will win this war in the end." Danny roared to them and floated up in the air.

"Son, this is dangerous, this attitude could ruin your body and mind for good! Please! Give everyone another chance!" Jack yelled.

"Chances are over old man. I'm through with love, I'm through with family, I'm through with everything! Vlad and me will take down the resistance; you all will die, because I have enough power fueling me more than you all combined! My anger will destroy you all, and there's nothing you can say to change it all!"

"Gosh Darn it Danny wake up!" Jack yelled, anger growing within him again. "Stop acting like a child! You can't hide behind your anger and hate forever! You know we are right!"

"Sorry Jack, this is my road, goodbye." The coldness in Danny's eyes made Jack's heart drop. Sam turned her head away so Danny would not see her cry.

Danny looked to Sam, then turned to Jack. Then he floated up towards the ceiling.

Sam turned her tear filled face to Jack. "Mr. Fenton! Grab the dagger before Danny goes away for good!"

Jack turned to Sam; his face never had looked so serious. "Sam, he is already gone. The dagger is as well, I have lost him." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

They all remained in silence, then Sam saw the unconscious Danny on the floor and kneeled by him. She shook his shoulders until he slowly opened his eyes. Blue orbs met Lilac.

"Sam? I had the strangest-" He stopped as he stood up then looked around. He sighed slowly and put his hand on his head. "And I'm still dreaming."

Sam gave him the smallest hint of a smile, then turned away. " Thank you for trying to save me."

The thoughts and events replayed in Danny's mind. He looked blank, then blinked and nodded, "No problem." He put his hands in his pockets and his eyes grew wide. "No! He took…the dagger! NO! It's my only chance of returning to my own reality!"

"I'm sorry Danny, but he was too strong, we couldn't do anything." Sam said softly and put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked it away, his fists clenched and his hair hiding his blazing green eyes.

" I hate this! I really do! Ever since I came here things have gotten bad to worse! Now I have no chance of coming home! I never should have agreed to help!" He exploded and picked up a piece of cement and hurled it at the wall with a angry yell. "It's not fair.." he said softly. "It's just not."

Sam stared at him hard. "You think you're the only one suffering Danny? People out there are dying and all you care about is going back to your cozy dimension where everything is safe! Let me tell you something Danny, staying safe will get you nowhere! Just because something is a little hard does not give you the right to give up on it when you cant take it anymore!" her face was bright red, her arms were ridged against her body as she yelled at him.

Danny turned to her, his own anger melted as he saw her. The marks on her body, the bruised face. She was hurt worse than anyone else. She loved this Danny and he betrayed everything. As angry as she was, Danny still saw tears hidden behind the anger. At that moment, his hate totally disappeared and his only thought was to make his friend and father from crumbling. He didn't understand why he got so out of control. He was just so angry and he…

He hated everything.

Hate.

One of humanities more disliked emotions. Hate was something that would tear you apart piece by piece. Vlad and Danny's own counterpart had the hate. It was never really their fault, but that emotion inside them all bubbled beyond hope. So much hate, hurt and sorrow. Danny understood now.

Vlad and Danny weren't the enemies.

Hate was.


	13. Wars

Chapter 13

He needed to get away, that was all he knew. A ring formed around his waist, it was white with a blue tinge. It split into two, transforming his regular teen body into the hero known as Danny Phantom. He looked to Sam with an apologetic smile, then squatted down to the ground. He sprung up into the air and phased through the floors above him into the cold night. The dark clouds above him still rumbled and mixed with others, causing a thunderstorm to awaken.

One drop

Two.

A dozen.

Danny felt his hair grow heavy as the water absorbed into his locks, latching onto it for dear life. They would not let go for anything. His suit was also drenched, but thanks to spandex technology, the water just glided off into the ground below. He raised a hand and pulled the hair out of his face, only for it to snap back, into his nose.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing it delicately. What happened next was unexpected. An explosion. His eyes snapped to the direction he heard it from. A bright orange and black cloud emerged from the asphalt in the middle of the city, rising to join the other threatening clouds above.

The thought came instantly. Tucker, Mom, Jazz. They were all down there.

"No!" Danny cried, flying with his arms outstretched to the location where more sounds, bad sounds, could be heard.

Sam and Jack heard, well, felt the explosion very well from inside the house. The two sprang outside, ready to attack. What they saw made Sam gasp and Jack's eyes widen.

After the shock, they both came to the same realization, Jack grabbed Sam and took off with her towards the battleground.

As for the others, Jazz had her back to the wall, holding a rustic pipe as a large ghost with a pirate's old sword slammed against it. Her arms were caving inward at the strength of the old ghost with one eye patch and a white beard. He was so close she actually felt his breath, that is, if he could breathe. He held out his hook to her threateningly and floated closer to her, the shadow of his hat covering her strained face. She felt the metal start to bend under the pressure and felt her own strength fade. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, her heart beating with rapid succession. She was scared, she knew this. She didn't want to die. But felt her time was drawing near as her arms ached and her legs trembled. She fell to her knees and used her remaining strength to try to escape the position she was in. Luckily though, she didn't have to.

"Hey you!" A male voice yelled behind the ghost pirate. The ghost pirate blinked, stopped, and turned. "Let go of my sister!" The ghost was suddenly flying, into the wall above Jazz. She quickly ran so that the ghostly body wouldn't hit her. Danny's outstretched hand was smoking green and he set it down gently and winked at his sister. A scream tore through the air and the two snapped their heads to a ghost raising a knife to Valarie.

"Valarie!" Danny yelled, when Jazz put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it!" Jazz pulled out a Fenton Fisher and launched the nearly translucent line to the ghost, it latched onto its belt around its waist. Jazz smirked and reeled it in, much to the confusion of the ghost.

Danny grinned and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. He had managed to carry one with him as he disappeared into this world. He opened the lid and sucked the ghost into it. Jazz blinked.

" A Fenton Thermos? I haven't seen one of those since Vlad destroyed our lab! Dad was never able to make one because of lack of resources." Jazz said with awe. Valarie, now unharmed walked over to them as well. She looked at Danny with a strange light in her eyes.

"So, you're the other Phantom? The good one?" She asked, looking up and down him and circling like a hawk. Danny blushed in embarrassment at the situation.

"Yes." He finally answered. "Still want to shoot me?"

She blinked. "Why?"

"Oh that's right, in the other world you blame me for ruining your life and get this cool ghost hunting gear and spend most of your time chasing me around trying to destroy me." Danny said simply.

She blinked again and frowned. "You sure he is good?" She asked Jazz.

"I didn't ruin your life!" Danny exclaimed. "It was that stupid ghost dog.."

"Uh, did it have a red collar?"

"Yes."

"Did it appear to be small and cuddly one minute then turn into a huge monster the next?"

"Yes, why?"

"And does it appear to be very angry in this large mode?"

"Yes, now why are you saying this?" Danny demanded, annoyed at the questions. He got an answer as he heard a growl behind him. He could feel the energy radiating behind him and Jazz and Valarie frozen in front of him.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" They simply nodded and Danny turned as the shadow of Cujo engulfed their forms, growling.

There was only one thing to say at a time like this.

"Oh, crud."

The screaming died down after the girl inside lost all hope. The anger inside consumed her, along with every feeling of dread and fear she had in her life. All adding up to the last moments of her life. To be burned at the stake, for Witchcraft. It wrapped around her heart, her good emotions and squeezed them until they evaporated into mist. She raised her head, her dark locks revealing a horrible face, a face of anger. Her eyes were narrowed, her eyes burning a bright red. She was grasping the table, although her knuckles were already white, being a ghost, they seemed whiter, even translucent. Her chest heaved, although she didn't need air to survive anymore. All times of reason were gone from her mind, she only saw red. She would show them. Her eyes drifted down to the book in front of her, the spell open for all to see. A smile started to form. Hesitant and soft, but it was there. It in fact was a cruel smile at heart. If she had one that is.

She saw the spell and felt the breathing close to her, it was Vlad, his hand squeezing her shoulder ever so slightly.

"It is time my dear, show them, show them all how wrong it was to kill you. Hurt them, hurt them all!" Vlad whispered.

"Yes. Yes Master." Rebecca said slowly.

"We will leave shortly, there you will recite the incantation to all to hear, and the world will be ours." The thought made Rebecca smile.

"Yes, ours."

On top of the highest tower, Danny Masters sat, the rain pouring over his features, his hair scattered around his face, and his deep red eyes, turned a darker shade than usual. He held in his gloved hands the dagger Vlad gave him to bring the boy from the other world. Now it seemed everything was hopeless. The boy, neither Sam would turn to his side and he felt lost and ultimately alone. He shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear of all the past. Yet, he could not stop thinking about the past. Every time he saw his reflection in the knife, he remembered watching movies with Sam and Tucker, he remembered Jazz and his fights, he remember his mother's hug. He remembered that Da-Jack, used to make him laugh, even though he was a bumbler. As the scenes continued to unfold in his mind, the voice returned.

_Thought you got rid of me huh? _

_What do you want? _

_I want you to see what you have done! You have hurt everyone your closest to! You killed Dad! _

_He was NOT our dad! _

_You keep saying that, but the blood within our body doesn't lie. He is the one who helped give you life. Yet you throw him away like he was nothing! _

_He NEVER was my father! He turned on me in my time in need! Dads don't do that! _

_But they do make mistakes. _

Danny's red eyes widened with that. The voice continued

_They make mistakes, and they learn from them, they apologized Danny, what did you want them to do? Grovel? Die for you? _

_I just wanted to be loved. _

_This is what you call love? Letting Vlad, the real monster of this tale win? What about Sam? Would you actually let Vlad kill her? Would YOU kill her? _

"I.." Danny started, then closed his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. The voice was becoming stronger and stronger every time he hit something that Danny couldn't answer.

_Who are you? _Danny Masters asked internally.

_You know who I am Danny. I am the motivation that helps you decide, I am the one who tells you to go, I am the one who no one but you can hear. I am your conscious. _

Danny's teeth clenched and squeezed the dagger, causing blood to roll down the silver and hit the roof below. Before Danny could let out his sob, he let himself cry out, "NO!"

Jack Fenton clutched the black haired girl tightly as the storm hit. The clouds around them were active and thundering every few seconds, lightening soon sprouted from the clouds, making contact with the earth for a few seconds at most, then disappearing as quick as they came. They neared the battle ground as the debris from the explosion started to settle and saw the horror that lay before them of the war. Maddie was on the ground, unconscious or dead, Jack didn't know. He ran to his wife and picked her up. She weakly opened her eyes and smiled to Jack.

Jack could feel himself less tense and smile back at Maddie. She managed to stand with Jack's help as the fight ensued.

Sam was already in battle, she was battling ghosts left and right with anything she could get her hands on. Her eyes were devoid of emotion, her lips pressed together in a straight line. Everything she did was automatic, as if it shut down to protect herself from everything she was facing. She wouldn't think about Danny, neither of them. If she did, she would cry or possibly let anger control her. She didn't want that. She slammed her leg into a ghost nearby, who flew into a nearby wall. A cold sickly hand touched her arm, her eyes narrowed and her head turned, showing black hair covering a diagonal line on her face. Her eyes were a aggressive purple, and she pulled a ecto bomb from her pocket and threw it at the ghost who held her. He cried out in agony as it exploded and knocked him into another ghost. Sam didn't care anymore if she lived or died, she just wanted all of them to pay.

And pay they would.


	14. Spells

Chapter 14

"Spells"

Fear.

That's the only emotion Danny Phantom knew at that moment in time. Fear for himself, fear for everyone around him. Cujo descended on them all in a matter of seconds. Danny quickly stood in front of Jazz and Valarie, his eyes narrowed and sparking green with power. He was scared to death but he couldn't let the dog hurt his sister or Valarie.

The same greenish power emerged in the palm of his hand, glowing and green, as if radioactive. He held his arm back, ready to throw the orb at the dog full force.

"You want to play? Let's play!" Danny announced, throwing the ball, and missing the dog completely.

"Uh, bro...I think your aim needs some work." Jazz advised.

"Oh really? FETCH!" Danny announced to the dog. Its suddenly fearsome features turned into an excited and lovable face. Cujo took off in a flash after the ecto ball.

Danny looked downright smug and gave the girls with a dashing smile.

Jazz rolled her eyes at him and put down her weapon. "My brother the Egomaniac everybody!" She announced.

But before they all could rest, another voice appeared.

"Hello Daniel." There stood the face of evil himself. Vlad sat on the back of a ghost horse, its hooves scraping the ground and fire red eyes staring down at all the ghosts and humans in front of him. The ghost horse was decorated in gold, much like Vlad's armor.

"Vlad." Danny hissed, his green eyes flaring. "Nice suit, but isn't it a bit heavy for you?" he asked in a snaky tone.

Vlad chuckled. "There's that teen whit again. No matter, soon enough you all will be joining me anyway."

That's when they all saw a woman behind him on another horse. They could easily see she was a ghost herself, dressed in merely a white torn up dress that reached her knees. Both legs were on one side of the saddle and she stared at them with piercing eyes. Her long hair flowed behind her.

"Whose that?" Danny asked.

"This? Oh this is my dear Rebecca." She didn't flinch when Vlad touched her hair in a caring manor. That's when Danny realized her eyes were dull and dark, no life was within them. As if she was a puppet.

"Let her go Vlad. I don't know who she is, but let her go!" Danny demanded, ectoplasm formed in his hands.

"Now Daniel, why would I ever do that?" Vlad asked with a grin. "Read it now Rebecca."

Then her voice came out loud and clear, speaking in another language a spell so sinister, so deadly, that the minute the first word left her lips, everyone in a mile radius shuddered.

"Deixe este período fazer exame sobre de tudo 

_de tudo grande a pequeno_

_Gire cada alma para a besta escurecida_

_gire-os todos de bom ao menos_

_Deixe esta noite o nascimento de novembro_

_seja um dia para tudo que recorda_

_uma noite cursed a eles e a seus filhos_

_Filhas e parentes pelas toneladas_

_mova suas mentes para para sempre dormem_

_esta é a promessa que este período se manterá_

_anule seus olhos, cesse seus cérebros_

_de modo que nada da vida remanesça_

_Minhas palavras que finais eu repito aqui_

_Deixe-os tudo saber o medo_

_Deixe Vlad controlá-los vastos_

_deste período que eu moldo agor." (Translation at the bottom)_

As she uttered the last few words, the world suddenly grew dark. Vlad was laughing evilly by now and Danny clenched his fists in panic and rage, staring at Vlad with hate. They were doomed, and Danny would be with them. Vlad was glowing with a dark red color and the ring on his finger was doing the same.

Everywhere around the fighters grew darker and darker and all fighting seemed to cease. Everyone was just staring in awe at the darkness that engulfed them all. It was like a dome, that started to close in, as the black void of it touched humans, their eyes drew blank pupils seemed to disappear and all that was left was a color of their eyes that seemed duller than before. After the change they turned to Vlad in a military-like salute, and stayed there until their master gave them commands.

Danny looked around frantically and saw the darkness heading towards his family and friends. An idea hit him. Ectoplasm and Magic were two different things, one couldn't effect the other without terrible consequences. How he knew this baffled him, but he shook off the strange feeling and yelled, "Everyone! Behind me!"

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Dash, Mr. Lancer and Valarie ran behind Danny as he threw up a bright green ectoplasmic shield around them, in the similar dome shape. Around them, the humans and ghosts were in hypnotic states and the ones that tried to escape the dome were doing so in vain. Dash looked out and saw Star running towards them. 

"Danny open the shield for Star!" Dash yelled.

Danny turned and saw the dome right behind the girl and gaining. His green eyes widened in shock and he opened the shield partway to let her in.

But Star was losing speed fast. Her long blonde hair flew behind her in a ponytail and the tips were touching the darkness that was growing more vast.

"Don't even bother Daniel." Vlad replied with a smirk. "There's nothing you can do to save any of them. They are mine just as you are."

Danny's eyes tore from the scene with Star to Vlad, such hate was embedded within his soul towards the old Halfa for causing this loss, this pain to everyone he loved so dear.

"But I will try." Danny said in a tone colder than ice. Then he turned back to Star and yelled, "Star! You can make it! Keep running! Don't give up! Please!"

Her blue green eyes, which at first looked frightened, narrowed in determination. Something Star had rarely shown in his other world.

Danny smiled as she closed in on the opening.

Dash was by the front, his arm outstretched towards her. "C'mon Star, you were once a great cheerleader, don't tell me you have lost it." He kidded, and he saw Star's look of annoyance to him for even joking at a time like this.

She was about to open her mouth to throw back a retort, when she felt her foot knock into a hard object on the ground. She barely had time to look at the rock before she flew head over heels on the ground on her stomach.

The happy looks of her friends turned to shock and dismay as she looked up and met all their eyes for once last time, tears forming in her eyes, before Darkness consumed her she saw Jazz, Tucker and Jack drag Dash away from the opening and Danny closing it, his eyes closed and tears trailing down his face.

Her last thought was, I hope it doesn't hurt.

"No!" Dash yelled, seeing his last living friend, part of their team in high school, be consumed by darkness and her eyes go lifeless. She stood silently, no more tears formed in her eyes but the last remnants smoothed down her cheek and down her face to the ground. She wiped away the trail it left and turned around.

"Star!" He yelled, slamming his fist against the shield, causing Danny to wince, tears already on his face. "Open up the shield! There's still a chance.."

"Dash no." Valarie told him softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

Then for once, Dash the big man on campus collapsed in Valarie's arms and cried.

Jazz wrung her shirt in her hands, trying to be the logical thinker, they had to escape from here, she looked to her younger brother and realized he wouldn't last much longer. He was buckling from using so much energy and the pressure of the now dome was trying to squeeze the life out of the small green one.

Maddie, Sam and Jack were looking around nervously as the green shield seemed to collapse within itself.

"We have to do something!" Sam yelled, also noticing that Danny was losing strength.

Danny, himself was also thinking the same thought, he opened his eyes with force and looked around, thinking to himself, what could he do? Then the thought came at once. He smiled.

"Dad!" he yelled, his arms aching from holding this position for so long. "Blast a hole through that weak spot of my shield!"

"But son that would cause the darkness to flood in!" Jack stated.

"Wait, no it wouldn't." Maddie suddenly smiled. "Jack if you blast his shield you will blast through the magic as well! Magic cant be easily sealed back up if you blow a hole into it! The darkness is as thin a layer as Danny's own shield!"

A smirk formed on Jack's face. In his hands formed a green ectoplasmic blast, Being a ghost wasn't all bad. He turned his large body to the weak spot of the dome and launched his blast to it, the shield around the area broke almost instantly and the darkness with it. It was almost like breaking through glass. What was left where the shield once was, was a gaping hole with jagged edges.

"Everyone! Run now!" Danny ordered. Both arms were up and out towards the shield around them.

Everyone obeyed but one.

"Danny what about you?" Jazz asked him.

"Just…go…Jazz!" Danny yelled, his arms folding back as he lost the battle. Sweat poured down his face in buckets and his eyes were losing focus.

"Danny no!" Jazz yelled, Danny looked to Jazz and knew she wouldn't go without force. So he did the only thing he could. He used a harmless ecto blast and blasted Jazz through the hole. At that same moment, the magic seemed to heal itself and Danny gasped as it started to crawl through the shield to him. He heard his families and friend's cry his name and he wondered if he was being selfish sacrificing himself, when he knew the others needed him most. The weakness started to consume him, and before he lost conscious, he heard a noise.

He turned and met with familiar red eyes.

Spell: Let this spell take over all

from everything big to small

Turn each soul to darkened beast

turn them all from good at least

Let this night the birth of November

be a day for all who remember

a cursed night to them and their sons

Daughters and relatives by the tons

move their minds to forever sleep

this is the promise this spell will keep

blank their eyes, cease their brains

so that nothing of life remains

My final words I repeat here

Let them all know fear

Let Vlad control them vast

from this spell that I now cast


	15. Cold Eyes

Chapter 15

"Cold Eyes" 

_Danny felt his body give way and darkness surrounded him as he fell, fell into the deep crevices of his unconscious. Time there was irrelevant, it felt as if he was floating in a black mass. All black. No hint of light shone through to his body. His inner self's eyes remained closed. But he was conscious in his mind. All was silent, all was dark. _

Then a light pierced the darkness, causing it to scatter to reveal a young boy, eyes closed, black hair; hanging over his face, floating aimlessly in the dark air around him.

_The boy seemed unfazed, though his clothes were blown around him, crinkling and flapping in the unknown wind. _

_He didn't know who the person was who now stood in front of him. All he knew was the voice, when it started to speak._

_"So, is he going to give up? Is the boy who everyone hoped to win the fight against the ghosts going to end it?" The voice asked the boy in a tone that was stern. _

_Silence was his answer. He began to speak again, his eyes slightly narrowed. Then, _

_"No." the boy whispered. _

_"Come again?" The man asked, frustrated with the boy's impudence. _

_"No. No I don't give up." The boy said again. _

_"Then why are you here! Why are you hiding?" the man accused. _

_Black hair moved slightly. _

_"Tell me!" the man demanded._

_" I don't have enough power!" Danny yelled, his head snapping up and tears flowing from his face, his eyes still closed. "I'm scared. I don't have enough power to stop me or Plasmius." _

_"One you don't have to worry about. I have already dealt with Daniel Masters." The voice told him. _

_"Who are you?" Danny asked, fear beginning to form on his astral body. _

_"Who do you think I am?" The male voice asked, neutral. _

_" I don't know." Danny answered truthfully. _

_"Then maybe that is how it should remain." The voice told him. Danny heard the swish of clothing as the man started to leave. _

_"Wait!" Danny called. _

_The man stopped. "Yes?" _

_"How do I get back? I don't have enough power!" _

_"The power is inside you Danny. Always has been. But you keep holding back. You can be so much more if you just let everything go. Don't be afraid to be all you can be." _

_" I am not Plasmius." _

_"Did I ever say you were?" _

_"He did." _

_"Everyone is like everyone else in a way. His path is different than yours. You will not make the same mistakes he did. You will make your own. As for the way out of here, it's quite simple. Be whatever you fear. Its okay to have fear, but to overcome it, you need to be able to become that fear, and bring yourself back." The man stated with a sigh. "However, I fear you cannot accomplish such an endeavor."_

_Silence. _

_"Your right." Danny's head hung, defeated. _

_"So many lives…in both worlds, destroyed. Sam, Tucker, gone. Jazz, she lost a lot. She survives, but her soul dies." The man dictates. _

_Danny felt more tears fall from his face as he saw the visions the other man was seeing. His family, friends, hurt, destroyed in so many different ways. Vlad laughing. Laughing and taunting and smirking. _

_Fists clenched tight. Teeth gritted. The peace and sadness feeling, gone. Destroyed, like those lives he helped destroy. _

_"Sam…Tucker…Mom…Dad….Jazz…Valerie." The faces kept popping up. Star's face, still empty and devoid of anything, old and worn. Lancer, life also devoid from his face and eyes, working in coal minds. Anger coursed through Danny's veins, his hands gripped tighter. _

_"No…Vlad can't do this…he cant..DO THIS." He sparked to life. Danny's body glowed green and the regular clothes disappeared, revealing the familiar silver and black jumpsuit. His hair flared white. The anger on his face was clearly seen, but his eyes refused to open as more scenes appeared in his head. _

"_No…..NO………NOO!"_

_Dark shattered. _

_Eyes snapped open, green orbs flaming. _

_He became what he feared most. _

_Hate. _

"Danny!" Sam screamed, as she watched the dome collapse and saw the red eyes that stared at Danny. The darkness disturbed her vision as well as the others as it grew tiny, but remained the same size for quite a while. It then turned red, not with heat, but with something else. The earth around them started to vibrate and Tucker grabbed a hold of Sam's hand.

"Sam we have to go now!" He yelled, his eyes staring into her own grief stricken amethyst eyes. "Please!"

She did nothing to stop him as he dragged her away from the dome. The loss was almost too much to bear. She had lost so much, everyone did. She thought the war would end today, and it did.

But they were not the winners.

The cave was in sight. The dark opening looked unforgiving and deadly, but they all knew it was better than staying out there. Jazz felt her heart thud in her chest hard, the pain from Danny's blast, still burned her skin and soul. He did it to save her, but what of everyone else?

As they entered the cave, Jack took a last glance back, only to see something that made his insides churn.

A bright blast of light shot to the heavens from where the dome once was, the color of it was a solid blood red color. His son was in that. His son was going through it. He had lost him again. With a dry sob, he hurled himself against the wall and grabbed at the stones with all his might, angry at Vlad, angry at himself, Angry at Daniel, and angry at every god and goddess that made this happen and did nothing to stop this anguish. He was supposed to be their salvation! Now one more world will be without their Danny. One more would succumb to the disease known as darkness, and he could do nothing.

A ghostly wail escaped her husband's mouth while he was against the stonewall and Maddie felt her own tears form. She turned to the mouth of the cave and watched transfixed as the light beam dimmed and was extinguished. In her mind she briefly wondered if Danny was truly gone, and never gave up hope, though inside her heart was aching.

The only one who didn't show emotion was Tucker. His eyes were firm and had a steel quality to them.

"He's fine." He said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked him, staring at him harshly, he met Sam's eyes with the same hardness.

"Because, he told me."

Vlad sat on his horse in shock and stared at the beam of red light, as it disintegrated.

"Well, this is a interesting turn of events." He mused. He looked to the large crater left by the beam of light and his eyebrows raised. "Very interesting indeed."

His thoughts scattered a mile a minute, then looked to his army of slaves and a smile formed. Even if the boy was still alive, he could do nothing about what he had accomplished. Ghosts and humans alike were now his slaves and would work themselves to death for him and beyond. He chuckled at this and turned to his other captive ghost, Rebecca.

"Come darling, we need to secure our future."

Rebecca nodded slowly and together they turned their horses to where the army was gathering to wait for his commands.

Now if he could only find Maddie….

The red-eyed boy snorted and looked down at his captive. He was the perfect likeness; too bad the boy was too good to really be him. Then again, the red boy thought to himself, '_Why did I save him?'_ He had no rational explanation. His clothes were still soaked through by the storm he was caught in, and he continued to look at the boy, whose face was contorted in pain, sadness, anger. He knew those feelings all to well.

Still the boy hung onto the side of good, and he wondered why. Maybe that was why he saved him. He clutched the dagger tighter as the boy moaned and rolled onto his side.

Even if this was him, he was still the enemy. Or was he? Had he been really wrong this entire time? Then…what he did. He grimaced and shook away those goody goody thoughts. No, he must not become weak. They deserted him, they destroyed him! He would not let their ways turn him. He felt a smile form, when he thought about toying with his other half when he awoke. He turned away and stared at the room they were in. His tower room in the castle. He casually walked to his window and stared out the triangle, rectangle shaped window, looking at the dark clouds looming over the broken city once known as Amity Park. His thoughts were lost on what he would do to the place, and when he got a hold of Sam he would break her. Break her until she wanted him. His eyes flared red and his smile was pure evil.

"Hey Daniel!" A voice yelled from behind him. At first Masters was startled, then recognized it as his own voice. He smirked, and started to turn to his good half.

"Well, did you have a nice-" He stopped dead and his eyes widened in pure shock.

For the boy that stood there, although in the same dorky clothes which were torn and caked with dirt, was not the one he faced before. Sure he still wore the jeans with stains of red and brown and the now torn shirt that was ripped on his side and halfway down his middle. But one thing, one simple thing changed his whole image. Something so terrible it nearly made Daniel Masters stutter for a whole minute. He managed to gather himself and held out his arms, red plasma forming. Danny Fenton was a threat.

For the eyes that looked back at him were neither green or blue.

They were red.


	16. Trust In You

Chapter 16

"Trust In You"

"Scared?" Danny Fenton asked his other self, his head tilted to one side and a sneer slowly started to form. The familiar ring appeared around his waist and he closed his eyes and lifted his head, smirking as the transformation took place. When he opened his red orbs again, a plasma blast was heading right for him. He turned intangible and the blast sailed through his body, crashing into the wall behind him. He disappeared and appeared behind Daniel Masters and whispered, "Now now, don't want to destroy me before you know me Danny boy."

"Shut up!" Daniel snapped and formed another red blast of plasma in his hands. Danny raised an eyebrow and held out his hand and formed a green tinted dome around him.

"Admit it Daniel, I scare you! Because I am you! Especially now! I easily turned as you did because you were afraid! You felt like everyone betrayed you! Everyone, every single person you thought you were close to betrayed you because of who you are." Danny told him, his red eyes boring into the other's.

"I said to shut it!" Daniel yelled, the pain beginning to come back, he threw the plasma and Danny narrowly avoided it, dropping to the floor and then rolling away as Daniel threw more blasts at him rapidly.

Danny ran into a wall and jumped up, taking a blast into his chest and hitting the wall. He groaned and fell to his knees. He understood now, everything. He understood himself and more scary, Vlad. "You loved them, you still do, that will never change." He said breathlessly. " Even if you have to kill them one by one, its better than living this torture you go through every single day Daniel. Of deciding whether what is right and wrong to do. Good versus Evil, Hate versus forgiveness and love. You chose hate and evil because you had no choice!"

Daniel growled, his arm holding out another plasma blast. His eyes were fixated on his other self. "That's right! I had no choice! No one would accept me! So I had to make them pay by going to Vlad!" Daniel yelled. " I hate them! I really do!" the pain was almost too much for Daniel to bear, Danny was bringing everything back again, all the pain, all the shock, all the sadness, and he wanted it just to die. He wanted Danny to die. The boy was reaching too deep into his soul. He had already been weakened by his inner self, now this boy would turn him back? He didn't think so. He held his arm back, ready to throw…

"But you don't have to hate anymore."

Daniel faltered, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at himself. The white hair, red eyes, spandex suit, he held no defense position, his arms at his side, just staring at Daniel, his eyes wide and innocent. "W-what?" Daniel stuttered. He took a step back and thoughts flooded his mind, is this true? Can this pain really go away? Could he become good again? He slammed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically, trying to escape the inner voice. "No, No no no no no no!" Daniel yelled, his eyes open and now wild with fury. "You are lying! There is no way to go back, you hear me? NONE!" The plasma disappeared from his palm and he threw himself at Danny, both falling to the floor with Daniel on top of Danny, choking him. Danny gasped and tried to escape but Daniel held him down firm.

"You….can.." Danny gasped. "All, you need to do…is….forgive."

"Forgive them?! Never!" Daniel hissed, tears forming and falling from his eyes.

"Not….only…them.." Daniel's eyes narrowed. "But..yourself."

Once again, Danny managed to hit a nerve within Daniel's soul and the evil halfa pulled away from Danny, shaking his head as the tears flowed freely now. "No! I don't need to forgive myself! You're wrong! You're.." he trailed off as he looked at Danny. Danny coughed and regained his breathing. He smiled weakly to Daniel, then sat up, eye level with his other self.

"You have to Daniel, please, they love you, they will always love you, no matter what you do, or how bad you are. They will always love you. Mom, dad, Valarie, Jazz, Tucker, Lancer.."

"Sam?" Daniel whispered. He looked at Danny pleadingly.

"Sam too, especially Sam." Danny smiled softly to his darker self. "Vlad doesn't love you. He can't love you, it would cost too much."

Daniel looked down, tears flowing to the floor, forming a small puddle. He grabbed a hold of his pants and clutched the fabric into fists in his hand. His body trembled and he finally met Danny's eyes, but what Danny saw wasn't hate, malice or revenge. Only sadness, only guilt, only fear.

"What do I have to do?"

"He told you?! How?" Sam demanded, running to Tucker and grabbing him by the collar.

"Woah! Easy Sam! Calm down! That isn't what I meant." Sam released him and sighed, turning away and running a hand through her black hair.

" I meant before the battle, Danny told me he would be okay. Trust me on this. He may be unsure at times, especially this Danny, but he is alive. I know he is." Tucker looked out of the cave mouth towards the ruined city.

"But what if he is no longer on the good side." Everyone froze at that comment. Tucker turned to the speaker, Sam, who was sitting down now, her head low.

"Sam, no this Danny has people who he knows loves him. He would never turn from good to bad." Tucker reassured, kneeling next to her and putting an arm around her.

"Tucker's right Sam." Maddie said softly, appearing on her other side and also putting a arm around the tortured girl. "Danny would never betray us, just because Daniel Masters has, doesn't mean Danny Phantom will as well. Even if they are one in the same they are still two different people."

Sam sighed, relief clearly shown on her face. She turned to Maddie weakly and smiled. "Thanks. You both." She looked to Tucker and also smiled. She stood up with them close behind. Her weakness faded and she turned to what was left of the group and made a stone face. "They have Danny, we have to find him. At all cost. If we want to win this war, he has to lead us."

"Are you crazy? If we leave this cave we will turn into mindless zombies like them." Dash yelled, pointing out to the large group of humans that were fully under Vlad's command. "We go through that dome and we are goners!"

"So we wont go through the dome." Maddie smirked and loaded her ectoplasm gun.

"How are we going to get to Vlad and Daniel without going THROUGH that bright red dome magic thingy?"

"You'll see." Maddie smirked and fired a blast at the rock wall.

" Oh, Crab Cakes!" Vlad cursed, bitterly dusting away dirt from his solid gold suit. "This blasted metal suit is harder to walk in than I thought." He looked down at the imprint of his body that was left in the dirt. He then took his gaze up to the world around him. It was finally his. The resistance was all but gone. All he had to do and pick off the remaining team hiding in the caves and he was sure of his future. He was confidant things were going well, except Daniel saving Danny. But Vlad was sure that Danny could do nothing and Daniel would hold the young boy hostage until he got there. First of all what he had to do was secure his right as leader and send his troops out to secure the outlaws.

He turned and saw the army before him, humans and ghosts alike, standing at attention for him. He smiled and walked over to his army, slowly and quite unsteady considering the fact that he was off his horse, yet he continued on. Skulker, glanced over at him, briefly wondering what his leader was up to. The stride he took was unstable and hurried. The chrome plated ghost turned his attention back to the multitude of slaves before him. All of them were drones now. Vlad could do whatever he wanted with them all. Skulker's mind was a blank. It had to be to continue being under Vlad's rule. He hated to be ruled by anybody. But after a encounter with Vlad, Skulker had to obey, no matter what.

"Why the gloomy face tin man?" a bright voice asked. Instantly Skulker's eyes narrowed and turned them up to the annoying ghost who said them. Floating eye to eye with him was Youngblood, the pirate son ghost, with an obnoxious streak.

"Would you please stop calling me that." Skulker growled, then surveyed the scene before him again. The drones were all doing the word he told them to do.

"Aw c'mon Chef Boyardee don't be madddd." Youngblood teased, then his face fell and he glanced at the drones. "Thinking about how life used to be huh?"

Skulker's green eyes turned to the child's. "You miss it?"

"Sometimes. I can't have fun anymore. Master took away my parrot and left this pirate no crew, only orders." Youngblood said, with a tinge of annoyance.

"Well at least you got that pirate lingo down now, brat." Skulker smirked, then looked over again at Vlad. "What do you suppose he is doing?"

Youngblood looked over at Vlad. "Who knows? That bil-Master can do whatever he wants now, can't he?"

" I suppose." Said another voice, this time it was Spectra. "But he should know by now that he is only on borrowed time. He can only make enemies from here. None of us would trust him. If we can get a hold of his little ghost toy we could rule this world as well." Her glowing green eyes glared at the man climbing the nearby cliff. She wore a simple black and green suit with flames decorated on it, green boots and her hair up in a ponytail.

The pirate clad Youngblood frowned at Spectra. "Rebel against Master? That isn't a good idea Spectra."

"What? Are you now his cabin boy? C'mon twerp. Think about it." Spectra sneered.

Youngblood growled. " I am nobody's cabin boy! But I wont against Master. I cannot." He turned and flew away.

Spectra watched him with little interest.

"You shouldn't tease him too much." Skulker muttered.

"Why not? The kid's obviously too spineless to be who he once was." Spectra sighed.

"Because his bird was taken and hidden away." Skulker informed.

Spectra frowned. " He's an old enough ghost to know to get rid of that human emotion."

Skulker chuckled. "Don't we all have a bit of that left still? You, maybe even me."

Spectra scoffed. "The great hunter Skulker actually have a human heart or spirit? Tell me I'm dreaming, oh wait, I haven't dreamed in centuries."

Skulker grinned. "Keep laughing whelp. But we will see who has the last laugh. Though it obviously wont be Mister Gold Plated up there."

"Really?" Spectra raised an eyebrow, mistrusting Skulkers words.

Skulker turned to Spectra and blinked comically. "Don't you trust me?"

"Slaves! Ghosts! Attention!" Vlad called out from a fairly high cliff. "If I may say this now and only once! Find the rest of the rebels and bring them to me, NOW!" Vlad hissed, his eyes blazing with sudden anger at realizing that his plan almost did not succeed. Then he turned to his other prisoner. The young witch under his power that made all of this possible. He smirked, he heard the millions of followers move and start their search. But all he was concerned about was the girl right before him. He walked towards her. She did nothing. She was under his complete power. Although, inside her spirit was fighting for all that she was worth. She couldn't let this evil man get away with this. Hurting millions of people. Just for his own greed. She ordered her body to take the horse she was on and go. Go anywhere. But her body did nothing to obey. Vlad got onto the horse before her. She instantly held onto him as they rode off to the palace. Her eyes were still devoid of life.

But inside she would continue to fight. Fight for the ghosts and the humans. Against the man who hurt everyone and betrayed his own race.

He would not be forgiven.


End file.
